Am I Too Late?
by BrokenAngel820
Summary: My version of the time in Hueco Mundo. (1 night and Death scene) Fast forward 10 years. Ulquiorra comes back for Orihime but is he too late? Orihime struggles with her feelings for Ulquiorra. Having thought the man she cared for was dead, tried to move on, but no one was him. Why did it take so long to come back to her? **Chapters are being rewritten** (Prologue 1 rewrite now up)
1. Prologue 1

**Am I too late?**

**My version of Orihimes time in Hueco Mundo (one night and Ulquiorras death scene) Fast forward 10 years. Ulquiorra comes back for Orihime but is he too late? Orihime struggles with her feelings for Ulquiorra. Having thought the man she cared for was dead, tried to move on, but no one was him. Can they have a life together coming from 2 different worlds?**

**** This is a rewrite. Storyline will remain the same, but it is edited for any errors and adding onto the story to make it longer and more along the lines of what I had imagined in my mind. ****

**(some songs will be included information and credit will be given to the proper person(s)**

***I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS. They all belong to Tite Kubo ***

_**Prologue 1- A Night Worth Everything**_

Her flame red hair was all around me, her scent surrounding me. It was not an obnoxious smell. It smelled of honey and lilacs. Scents I never noticed or enjoyed before but mixed with her own unique scent, they were intoxicating. I felt like I could get drunk from her scent alone. And I wouldn't have cared. Everything about her was addicting. I was fighting an uphill battle and I wasn't sure if I wanted to win, or just dive into it headfirst. Only she could get me to let my guard down. She didn't know the hold she had on me. She gave me meaning when I had none. Such a curious human. Caring for me when even I knew I didn't deserve such kindness. She was the epitome of an angel, in acts and her spiritual powers. The exact opposite of a creature such as myself.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I thougt to myself.

I sat up as gently as I could, not wishing to wake her up. Looking down I saw she was laying on her bed in such a way that she had curled herself around me. I supposed it was the only way she could sleep with my head on her lap. I reached out to touch her hair. The strands so soft like silk in my hands. I didn't deserve to touch her this way, I knew that. But I had to. No. I needed to touch her. Time was running out. Am I being selfish? Is it selfish to want things that I shouldn't? For a second, I wished I had met her before Aizen. Before all of this. Maybe if I had been reborn into the human world, maybe I could have met her. I could have made her happy. I could have loved her the way she deserved. I wouldn't be this man that hurt her at every turn. Argued with her, questioned her beliefs. Held her prisoner.

I heard Orihime whimper in her sleep. I stopped touching her hair, thinking I was waking her up. I covered her with the blanket a little more, taking my leave. My thoughts filled with her. Always, they were filled with her. She haunted me everywhere I went, and for some reason, she drew me to her like a moth to the flame. But I knew I wouldn't be the one to be burned.

"Ulquiorra, please, don't leave me"

Slowly I turned around to face her voice. She spoke quietly as though she didn't want to wake anyone. The only light coming from the moon that shined down through the window. The moon, shining on her sitting on the bed in such a way that made it look like she herself was glowing.

"Why would you want me to stay with you?" I replied. My legs moving to her of their own free will. 'Such strange pull she has on me.'

"...I...I just...feel...safer" she replied timidly. "when you're here with me."

"Such a foolish Onna. I could easily hurt you, yet you're not scared of me."

"At first, I was but now, I believe with all my heart, you would never hurt me." she bent her head down as the words poured from her mouth.

"Onna,"

"Orihime! My name is Orihime! Why can't you call me by my name?" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

Why was she crying? I didn't say anything to hurt her. I called her what I always do. She really was a strange creature. But that's one of the things that drew me too her. She always spoke of these _emotions _with such conviction and passion. It made me want to try to understand the way she saw the world. I felt like I wanted to be that guy for her.

Instinctively, I wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek. My fingers lingering on her smooth, porcelain skin. Her silver eyes looked me right in my green eyes as she turned her head into my caress. My hand, cupping her cheek. So close and still she was not afraid. She wanted my touch I realize. She wanted my touch, even though she knew I was her enemy.

Only she can make me feel anything. I, Ulquiorra Cifer, the cold, calculating espada 4, could lose all logic when it came to her. What was happening to me? This wasn't me. I didn't care about others. But I kept finding myself doing things to make her happy. Her smile is all I wanted. Her smile for me and me alone.

"Orihime..."

"Ulquiorra. Please, stay with me for a little while longer." She smiled the biggest smile I had seen her smile.

All because I said her name. Something so small had given her this big, beautiful smile. I began to wonder what else I could do to make her smile. I had very little experience with humans. I had seen a few things, and as I began to wonder, I found my lips had found hers.

The taste was enough to drive away all reason. I wanted more. My hand still cupping her cheek, I found her eagerly kissing me back. 'Doesn't she realize what she is doing to me?' I was getting greedy, uncharacteristically greedy. 'I need to stop this. I can't be doing this.'

I pull away, effectively stunning the angel at my side. Her eyes filling with tears again. Why? All I could think of was why.

"Why do yo.." I couldn't get my question out because she crashed her lips on mine. Throwing her arms around my neck.

"I know you don't feel anything for me, but I can't help myself. You've shown me kindness and cared for me. And I think you have shown me a side of you no one else has seen. So I know in my heart, you must care even a little. But I know it's probably not enough to know that..." Orihime was rambling "I love you, Ulquiorra. I love you and I know you will never feel the same about me but I had to tell you again. I'm going to keep telling you that I love you every chance I get."

Tears were falling freely now and the last of my reasoning and resolve shattered. A human girl falling in love with one of the worst arancar in existence. One hand grabbing hers and the other cupping the back of her neck, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Onna, Orihime... You do things to me that I just don't understand. I cannot leave you for you always pull me to you. I want you to be mine forever. I know its impossible. Just for one night, I want to know what heaven feels like."

"Ulquiorra, I will be yours for as long as you want me."

We both leaned for a kiss. 'What am I doing?' I put my arm around her waist and laid her on the bed. As I lay beside her, kissing her sweet lips, my thoughts warring inside my head. The logical part screaming at me to stop acting so irrationally. The other part was stronger. Telling me to make her mine. And I happily obliged. She was mine. From now until forever ends, she will remember how much I cared. How much I loved her. Even if I couldn't tell her.

Our breathing became sporadic. Gasping between moans of pleasure mixed with the sounds of tearing and ripping. Somehow, she had the strength to rip my jacket off exposing my chest. Her hands exploring every inch as if trying to memorize every part. She was driving me even crazier when she stopped and looked up at me with a question in her eyes. But what? I thought as she lifted her head slightly and placed a kiss near my hollow hole where my heart should have been. Her kiss seared at my skin and knocking my breath away.

Hissing in pleasure, I ripped her jacket off, revealing another shirt. Damn clothes. When she stopped me from ripping her shirt, I was shocked to see her replace my hands and proceeded to slowly unbutton it. Such exquisite torture. She revealed to me her bare breasts. So big on her petite and curvy frame. I grabbed her breasts kneading one with one hand and sucking and lightly biting the pink bud of the other, earning sweet sounds from her sweet lips.

Her hands found my pants and she started unbutton them timidly. I moved slightly to grant her more access. Taking the opportunity, I started pulling her skirt down. I marveled at the beautiful naked woman beside me. 'What did I do to deserve her?' I thought kissing up and down her stomach and legs. 'I want to savor every moment of this. This must be what heaven is like.'

Neither of us were experienced at this, we were learning together. I stopped my hand at the place of her womanhood. Slowly, I moved my hand and placed a finger inside her. Her hips moving in time with my hand as I captured her lips in mine. Her whimpers getting louder. She had her arms around my back and neck pulling me closer to her. She was pulling me to her with more strength than I thought she'd had. Like I was her lifeline, but she didn't realize, I needed her more.

Not being able to take anymore, I laid myself on top of her, bracing myself on my elbows and found her entrance. Slowly, I pushed my hardened length into her. Instinctively knowing it was her first time, I didn't want to hurt her. When I felt her barrier, I looked her in her eyes, silently asking permission. In answer, she took my lips with hers and put her hands on my ass and as hard as she could, she pushed me into her while she lifted her hips and I pushed gently to get inside of her as deeply as I could.

I stopped for a moment to let her get accustomed to me. It was sweet and total torture. I could feel her every move rubbing me inside her more. I start to move when she stopped squirming so much, not wanting the feeling to end. As I steadily thrust into her going faster and harder, I feel her nails scratching my back. They'll probably heal faster than she can make them anyway but I don't want her stop. Everything about her was driving me wild. The sounds she made for me, the feel of my cock inside her, her smell and her movements. This woman was heaven incarnate.

I felt her getting closer and closer, she was getting wetter and tighter around my cock. It took all of my willpower to see her climax first. Her sounds were getting louder till I was sure everyone in Hueco Mundo could hear. I didn't care. Let them know. Let them all know. Orihime was mine.

"Look at me, Orihime." she complied. "To whom do you belong? I want everyone to hear you say it!"

Looking me in the eyes, I could see her climax coming when

"I bbbbeee...looooongg to youuu...ULQUIORRA!" she screamed as her climax swept her away.

Hearing her say those words put me over the edge. I thrusted as hard and fast as I could. Bringing my own climax "Orihime!"

All my strength left me as I laid down at her side, pulling her closer to me, I needed her close to me. I needed to feel her against me as I came down from the high that was Orihime Inoue. Our breathing gradually became less ragged. I place a tender kiss on her forehead. I knew I lost the battle. I knew in that moment if I ever lost her, I would be dead. She was my lifeline. She was my heart.

"I love you, Orihime." I whispered to her sleeping form in my arms.

"More than anything."

Song: Bones

Artist: In This Moment

Album: Black Widow

I don't belong here without you...

You are my god

You are my soul

You are my savior

In a devil's robe

And I can't exist without you

I can't exist without you

You are my soul

My miracle

You are my drug

In this infected world

And I can't do this without you

I'm dying here without you

I wanna lie with your bones forever...

You are my star

I'm in your veins

You're all I have

I serenade your name

Now you can't exist without me

You are my god...

You are my god

You are my soul

You are my savior

In a devil's robe

And I can't exist without you

I can't exist without you

You are my drug

My miracle

You are my cure

In this infected world

And I can't do this without you

I'm dying here without you

I wanna lie with your bones forever...

***Thanks for reading. This is my first official fanfic so be nice. I will have the first few chapters up pretty quick. Also, I didn't wanna be too smutty in the first chapter because there will be plenty of time for that in later chapters. Or will there be? ;)**

****So this is the rewrite of Prologue 1. Its not very different, but I just added on to a few things here and there. I hope you enjoyed it. Questions, Comments, Constructive Criticism is always welcome. **


	2. Prologue 2- Don't Let Me Go

Am I too late?

*I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS. They belong to the creator

Song: Don't Let Me Go

Artist: Raign

Album: idk

This is a song that could closely relate to Ulquiorra and his thoughts in his final moments. This chapter is in Orihimes point of view. Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue 2- Don't Let Me Go**

I watched Ichigo and Ulquiorra fighting, helpless as ever. Watching the man I love battle the man I once thought I had loved, I felt torn. I didn't want either of them to die. I needed them both. But if I interfered, heal them both, the fighting would keep going for all eternity. I didn't want to lose either of them, but I wanted the fighting to stop.

"No! Ichigo, please, STOP!"I screamed towards the shadow of a man that was no longer human, hoping against everything that some human part of him would hear me and regain control before I lost either of them.

The only reply I heard was Ichigo screaming in his full hollow form. His horns so white and long, almost as long as his orange hair. In that moment, I was frightened of the vicious animal he had become. This was not the Ichigo I grew up with. And my heart hurt knowing I could never feel the same way about him ever again.

Watching Ulquiorra fight was like watching a dance. Even in the heat of battle, it looked like it was perfectly choreographed. His black wings carried him in the wind like he weighed nothing. He had the same face but darker eyes and darker lines under them. His hands had taken on a more claw like feature with black fur and his legs covered with fur had taken the appearance of a birds legs. But to me, he still looked like the most attractive person in the world. Even his tail looked cute.

With Uryu standing next to me, I watched in mortified fascination at the two men. Uryu was calling out to Ichigo, trying to get him to stop. Ichigo turned to us and started charging a black and red cero right at us. So this is how I die, watching the man I love fighting to the death and at the hands of one of my best friends. I welcomed death. If it meant I could be with Ulquiorra for the rest of eternity, I would embrace it. But I couldn't help but hope that Ulquiorra would survive.

"I love you Ulquiorra. Always. Forever." I whispered, knowing he couldn't possibly hear me.

"NO!" Ulquiorra called out, shooting towards Ichigo. He grabbed onto one of his horns and cut it off with the glowing green lance in his hand. Effectively making the cero hit him point blank.

My heart stopped waiting for the smoke to clear. Praying he was okay. Please let him live. He can't leave me.

As the smoke cleared, I could make out Ulquiorras form standing just a few feet from me. He was looking at Ichigo who was changing back into a human.

"Kill me now while you have the chance. Otherwise this will never be over." Ulquiorra stated simply.

"No. I don't want to win like this." was Ichigos reply.

I stood there stunned, not able to move. He was missing his legs and his left arm but they were regenerating. But I knew even as he spoke there was no hope. His insides had been obliterated. He couldn't survive this. He was leaving me...

"Do I scare you?" Ulquiorras smooth and calm voice asked me.

I stood there staring, trying to find my voice. I couldn't answer. My throat burned with the tears I felt coming.

"No. I am not afraid of you."

"I see."

I could have sworn I saw a faint smile on his face for a brief moment. He reached his hand toward me. I could see the pain in his eyes and my heart shattered. I hesitated for a moment. It can't end like this. I finally really loved someone and he loved me back. He saw me. He gave me the strength to grow and become stronger. What had I done to deserve this? I felt the knife twist in my chest as I reached out to him.

Just as I felt his hand in mine, his hand turned to ash. Desperately, I reached out again only to grab air. Not once did he look away from me as he turned to dust. I could only hope he knew my feelings for him as he was blown away in the wind. I knew I couldn't do anything to bring him back. I had nothing of him except the ash still on my hands.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I.. I didn't know." Ichigo apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I walked towards him to heal him.

It went against my feelings to help him after what he had done, but I knew I would regret it if I didn't help. Ichigo, I wouldn't try to get close to me for a very long time. I can't forget about this and I don't know if I can forgive you at all. I guess time will tell.

Already, I was thinking of ways to join Ulquiorra in death. I need to be with him. It was all I could think about. Then, an idea popped in my head. It was a long shot but maybe Urahara could help me. I decided I would ask him the moment I got the chance.

We left Hueco Mundo shortly after I was done healing Ichigo and Uryu. The journey home seemed to be a blur and everyone just left me alone. I didn't mind. I needed to think. I felt like I was dying piece by painfully little piece. How long will I have this feeling? Will it ever go away or will I have to live with this indescribable pain for the rest of my life? I hope not.

All I could see was Ulquiorra. His last moments and all the times we shared together. Our one night not that long ago. I saw the way he looked at me that night stroking my hair. I saw his piercing green eyes looking at me. I could still feel him and I could hear his voice right next to me. It was as if he was with me, giving me the strength to keep going. Don't be such a fool Orihime.

**A few weeks later...**

"It might take a while, something like this has never been done. Are you sure you want to do this?" Urahara asked me.

"I'm sure but only when I am ready. Right now, I don't think I could handle it." I replied honestly.

"There is no rush. How have you been doing?" he asked

"Fine."

It was all I could manage. I can't talk about him to anyone. They never understood saying things like I had Stockholm Syndrome, but I knew I didn't. I knew in my heart that what I feel is real. That what I felt was real. Not some psychotic break I had. No one could figure out why I would or could ever fall in love with the cold espada 4. But I was the only one who saw the real him.

I said my good byes, starting the short walk home. I hope they can come up with something. Even if it was a long shot, I had to hold onto the hope that one day, one way I would be reunited with my Ulquiorra. Hope was the only thing keeping me going. So I held onto that hope as hard as I could.

***Thanks for reading. Sorry if its a little rushed or not as action packed as one might hope. Just let me know what you guys think so far. Thanks for reading. :) So what happens next?**

**** This is the Prologue 2 rewrite. Again, its not much longer. Just fixed some of the errors and added a few things here and there. As always, Questions, Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3- Strengrh

**Thanks for reading so far. The first 2 chapters were a little rushed and less detail oriented and didn't follow the manga or the anime to the T because I wanted to show Ulquiorra as becoming more human like by sacrificing himself for Orihime and it all tied perfectly with the story I had in mind. Now the real story begins. The first few chapters are gonna be flashbacks and setting up the storyline. I had the first chapter written out but it didn't make sense unless I wrote in the tie ins. And some of it might seem a little far fetched but its a story where anything is possible. So I hope you guys enjoy the story. As always thanks for reading. :)**

**Chapter 1- Strength**

"Why do you defend a guy like that? I think after a while you'll see that it was just your mind breaking for whatever reason."

"He was the bad guy. He would have killed you the moment he could."

"You guys will never know, will you? He was different." I would always tell them, never going into further explanation.

Remembering those words, spoken by my friends, it just made it hurt more. I could never tell them what happened. I couldn't tell them of our one special night. I couldn't tell them of our conversations or how when I felt like all I was just a burden to everyone and couldn't even protect myself or even fight, he made me gain the strength to stand on my own two feet. With him pushing me, and my buttons, I realized the strength I never knew I had.

**~Flashback~**

"Your stance is wrong. You need one foot behind you to brace yourself and launch attacks while defending as well."

Ulquiorra walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me, taking my hand with Murcielago. I have slowly gotten used to him randomly touching me, but it still didn't slow my racing heart. He was surprisingly warm and I always felt... right?... in his arms. His face was next to mine, almost touching my cheek. His breath caressing my shoulder and neck, bringing a shudder throughout my body. I could feel my face reddening, hoping he didn't notice.

"Take the sword in your dominate hand, and the other just below on the hilt. Protect your dominate hand by putting the less dominate foot forward, and the other behind you. Giving your opponent a smaller target."

As he spoke, he leaned down to place my feet where he wanted them, turning my hips and torso to the side slightly. He stood, taking in my stance.

"I..is...tthis good?" I asked.

Without notice, he appeared in front of me, pushing me back further and further towards the wall. 'Why is he doing this?' I began panicking, not knowing what to do. He didn't stop until my back was against the wall.

"You have no hope in surviving the first few seconds of a fight, even less hope of actually winning. Pathetic."

"You can't say that after one lesson! I had no idea what to do and if I have 'pathetic' sword skills, its because I have a pathetic teacher!" I cried indignantly, raising the sword, pointing it straight to the hole on his chest. "So are you pathetic too, or are you gonna teach me to get better?"

I challenged him. I can't believe I did that. I'm just tired of being pathetic. I want to be more helpful in battle. I had my doubts about my own strength, stopping the crushing feeling of uselessness from overwhelming me. I can do this. I might not be fast or strong but I will learn to at least hold my own.

"As you wish, Onna." he said, pointing his finger at me. His expression as unreadable as ever. He gathered a green cero on the tip of his finger, aimed right at me.

I'm gonna die now, I just know it. Just when I finally grow a pair, I'm gonna die. My eyes watch Ulquiorra carefully, taking in his stance. Watching for any signs of other movement. Looking at the small cero on the tip of his finger, waiting for it to take its deadly flight towards me.

Time slows down, and I look into Ulquiorras emerald green eyes. I can't see anything more than the emptiness within them. Call me crazy, but a part of me had hoped I would see something in those beautiful eyes. But of course, leave it to me to wish for the impossible.

"Move now!"

I could hear a voice call out to me from far away. What is it saying? Move? Why? That's when I see the cero had left its masters hand, speeding straight at me. I feel myself tense, waiting for it to end. For my short life to come to an end. I think of all my friends, how sad they will be. I feel anxious to see my brother again. Sora, I'm coming. I think of Ichigo, the boy that's had my heart for as long as I can remember. Would he be sad too?

Suddenly, the green cero disappears into murcielago. I look surprisingly at Ulquiorra. He turned away from me, only looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"You cannot be drawn emotionally to your opponent. Your emotions need to leave the battlefield well before the fight starts. Emotions won't serve you." he stated coldly. "The only reason you are alive is because I sent a low power cero to Murcielago."

I glared at Ulquiorra. His calm demeanor never ceased to piss me off. Emotions are bad, emotions will get you killed. Blah, blah, blah. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him to make him so cold, guarded. He was empty of anything on the outside, but I couldn't help but think I had seen something flash in his eyes just moments before. But, I shook the thought away as the wishful thinking that it was. Ulquiorra, show any emotion? I'd sooner die from heat stroke in the cold, dark dimension of Hueco Mundo before he even felt a flicker of emotion. But, I needed him. More than I was willing to admit.

I approached him unsteadily, nervous about the closeness to him that I was willingly bringing. I brought myself to only a few inches between us. He turned to face me head on. I looked squarely into his shining green eyes, determination written on my face.

"Teach me. Teach me to be faster, stronger."

He stared me down, probably thinking I had lost my mind. But, he never broke eye contact with me. I could have sworn I saw amusement flash through his eyes. Maybe I was going crazy. I wouldn't doubt it. Hueco Mundo could make the strongest person to feel weak. A world that was bare of anything had a way of sucking everything from you.

"Foolish girl. Even if your swordsmanship exceeded my own, your speed could never stand up to mine or a soul reapers. And gaining our strength in your state is laughable at best."

"If you will not teach me, maybe Grimmjow will. I'm tired of always being protected. For once in my life, I want to be seen as strong and not weak and pathetic as you so nicely call me. Now teach me or bring me to Grimmjow!"

"Very well."

With that being said he soneidoed behind me, sword poised for a strike. I called for my shield as I turned. Ulquiorra broke my shield as expected, but the pause gave me enough time to raise Murcielago to block his attack, again pushing me back. But I was able to keep my stance a little better this time.

"Interesting decision. I suppose you have a small chance."

I smiled brightly at his words. I can do this. I turned my smile to Ulquiorra and giggled.

"That was fun! Again."

He nodded at my order slightly before attacking again.

**~End Flashback~**

**~Ichigo's POV~**

Orihime had changed. She was no longer the sweet and innocent girl everyone knew and loved. She was stronger, harsher in her acts and words. The last time I had seen the old Orihime was in Hueco Mundo after the fourth espada had turned to dust. She had healed Uryuu and I before picking up his sword. That was the last time anyone had seen her cry.

Now, she was in mid-battle with Rukia. Murcielago in her right hand, and her own sword in the other. She had been granted permission from Soul Society to gain a Zanpakto. I don't know what she told them to allow her to get a sword, but she definitely knew what she was doing. She was calm and collected as Rukia flash stepped to her right. Rukia's attack blocked with Murcielago and Orihime attacked with Fíorghrá, effectively throwing Rukia through the air. Orihime called her shield underneath her feet, flying towards Rukia with inhuman speed I'd never seen before, stopping in front of her opponent. She aimed Mucielago at Rukias throat, glaring down at her.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Jeesh, are you trying to actually kill me?" Rukia panted.

Orihime didn't respond. She just turned around, sheathing Murcielago at her side and Fíorghrá on her back. Keeping her hand on Murcielago, she walked away from her fallen opponent. She looked menacing in her Arancar uniform she had salvaged for fighting. She said she felt natural fighting in the white uniform, and given what I've seen, she looked natural in it no matter when she was wearing it.

Even though she had changed a lot since her time in Hueco Mundo, she was still Orihime. She was still an airhead sometimes with an overactive imagination, she was still a horrible cook, and she was happy go lucky. But now, she was deadly. She never let anyone talk about Ulquiorra or her time in Hueco Mundo. She never let anyone baby her anymore. If there was a fight, she was right on the frontlines. She was downright scary in a fight. If you watched her closely, she would laugh and smile throughout. You could tell it was the only time she felt alive.

"I have to go talk to Urahara. Thanks for training with me Rukia." Orihime stated, smiling brightly at her friend.

Without another word, she called her shield to bring her up the long stairs to the exit of the underground training area. Her bright red hair blowing in the wind behind her. As I watched her leave, I felt a twinge of sorrow for my old friend. No matter how many years passed, she was never going back to her old self. I mourned the loss of my innocent friend.

"She's definitely deadly now. No one can call her weak anymore that's for sure." Rukia stated, rubbing her backside. "Help me up, Ichigo."

I walked over to Rukia, reaching out my hand. She took ahold of my outstretched hand and pulled herself up. But I didn't let go. Relishing the feel of her skin on mine. After the fall of Aizen, I had been weak and unconscious. Rukia stayed by my side the whole time, talking to me about all that was going on and wishing me to get better. To stay with her. It was because of her voice guiding me that I had made it back.

Five years later, I had told her my feelings and she had returned them. We have been together for almost 2 years. Rukia told me she had suspected Orihime had feelings for me but, even now, I doubted it. She could never look at me or be around me for very long. Everyone had their own suspicion about why, but I could tell whenever she held Murcielago. She always caressed the sword, always had to be in contact with it. Her eyes full of tears she refused to shed.

She would never talk to me about it. I was the man that had killed the man she loved.

**~Orihime's POV~**

"You're a crazy scientist. You're the only one I trust with this. Are you willing do it?" I asked.

"Its not a matter of if I'm willing to do it. Its a matter if I can. This isn't an easy task given what I have to work with." he replied, covering his mouth with his fan.

I could see the amusement in his eyes. Of course he would find this amusing. He was the one who made Ichigo into that monster that caused this to become an issue. Even through my disgust, I could understand his reasons and even empathize, but it didn't change the facts that because of him, my love would never walk with me again.

"I have given you sufficient reitia and a piece of Murcielago. That alone should be enough for you to do what I ask." I replied in annoyance.

"I can try, but no promises. However, you will need to do something for me."

"What could I possibly do for you?"

"I need you to collect some things for me. I have made the proper arrangements so your task will be easy enough."

I weighed my options. I could do this for him and he would have to do as I asked. But everyone knows that Urahara and his ideas were generally bad. They hardly ever were as simple as he made them seem. I was up for the challenge I decided. If anything, I might get more training in.

"Fine. What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to go back to Hueco Mundo. I am curious as to the state its in since Aizens fall and have suspicions that someone or something is stirring things up."

I smiled maliciously towards this crazy scientist. "So you want me to take them down?"

"No. Just observe for now. This poses no real threat at the moment but just to be safe, we need as much data as possible."

I pouted at the lack of action. How boring. But I nodded in agreement. We had a deal. I will finally get a small piece of him back. And I could deal with the boredom to get what I wanted.

**~Fast forward to a couple days later~**

Stepping through the garganta, I placed my feet firmly on the sands of the desolate sands of Hueco Mundo. Looking around, it hadn't changed. A sea of sand that seemed to never end, the moon in the sky the only source of light. A barren wasteland filled only with sand and howls of hollows in the distance. I was back in the place that held one of the worst memories of my life. But it also held the best memory of my life.

Turning on my heel, I headed to what I assumed was the east. Probing for any spiritual pressure nearby. Two spiritual pressure signatures were in the area that I recognized. I called forth my shield and sped towards them. It didn't take me long to reach them.

"Heya Princess."

"I wouldn't call me that, Grimmjow." I calmly spoke to the blue haired pantera.

"Orihime. You look as good as ever." The teal haired Nelliel spoke.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, relieved she was alright. Last I heard, both had been fighting for their lives. Grimmjow had been gravely injured in his fight with Ichigo. He was even more injured by Nnoitra and his dishonorable attack on the unarmed Espada 6.

The sad thing about this whole situation was that I felt like they understood me and my feelings better than even everyone I'd known my whole life. Grimmjow had seen Ulquiorra soften towards me and saw my love for the Espada 4 grow with each passing day. Nel had lost her friends, and even before that, she lost the man she loved because of Nnoitra and his treachery, which caused her to revert back to a child for a very long time. Looking at them now, you could clearly see Nel had gotten the man she loved back. How I envied her.

I steeled myself against the tears threatening to fall. Taking deep breaths to calm myself. I shouldn't begrudge her her happiness. She had earned it after years of pain. Maybe, in time, my heart would heal too.

"Lets go."

"Now hold up princess. I need to tell you why you're here."

"Don't call me princess!" I yelled, whipping around, unsheathing Murcielago.

I pointed the sword at Grimmjow who just grinned cockily at me. I hated him in that moment. I hated the memories he brought back. I hated the pain, the unbearable loss. I hated this place that was a world of nothing but had given me something. It had given me everything the human world could not give me. And it had taken everything away from me.

Grimmjow approached me, he wanted a fight. But he didn't attack. He was just as cocky as ever. Stopping only when the sword was right on his heart. I could feel the pressure of the sword pressed against his flesh. Leave it to him to be so bold.

"You wanna hear me out Princess?" He chuckled as I lowered my sword.

Damn him to hell for pushing all my buttons.

"Rumor has it hes back."

"Aizen can't be back. Hes in prison in Soul Society. Hes never coming back."

"Not Aizen, Orihime." Nel approached me slowly.

My heart stopped in my chest, before it started beating wildly. I couldn't think straight. I hoped against hope that it was who I thought they were talking about. Can he really have survived? No. I saw him turn to dust before my eyes. I felt the ash of his hands in mine. They were lying or mistaken. It wasn't possible.

"Ulquiorra's back, Princess. And hollows are turning Hueco Mundo upside down lookin for ya. The only problem is no one can find him. He won't let anyone find him. So all we have to go on is rumors and hearsay. You know hollows though. They'll do or say anything for power, and you my dear, have power alot of us want."

Of course, that makes sense. Grimmjow and Nel knew I would do anything to have him come back to me. So it made even more sense that other hollows would know or suspect themselves. Weaving lies and causing a fuss to get me here. Urahara must have known that I would want to follow any lead and eradicate the problem. And of course, if rumors circulate that Ulquiorra is back, other hollows are going to try and make a grab for power. Coming to the human world to grab me and any number of humans would be at risk.

"Then lets go put these rumors to rest. I will not be played or be someones pawn." I stated fiercely.

Whoever started this was going to die. And how poetic would it be that Ulquiorra's sword and myself would be the ones to silence the disrespectful slime. How I ached for a good fight.

***Okay the first official chapter. It took forever to write. I am sorry. Like I said, first few chapters were going to be flashbacks setting up the story. As you can tell Orihime is not the same as in the anime or the manga. I want her to be seen more as a stronger person than she is portrayed in either. To me shes a weakling in certain parts where her strength coming from her heart should have shined. Like how in the hell is she afraid of Ichigo with his mask on but not Ulquiorra who threatens to force feed her and tie her up? Pretend its halloween woman! So I have modeled her after myself and a few women I've known in my life but keeping certain parts the same. The hopefulness, childish side etc. So shes not a scaredy cat anymore. But she has suffered a shattered heart so its very hard to portray everything neatly.**

**Terms-**

**Fíorghrá – True love (gaelic, or Irish)**

**I used gaelic terms in this story because I am of irish decent and the language is beautiful.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Criticism and questions are always welcome. Some parts might not make sense but eventually they will. Now the story is completely different than the manga or the anime. Its purely my imagination. Certain chapters will have songs that have songs that helped inspire certain parts. If anyone has any ideas, they're always welcome****.**

****This chapter has been rewritten for errors and adding a few things here and there. Enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Thanks for stopping and reading my story. Its exciting the ideas that come to mind as I'm writing. I have an attention problem so its hard to focus on one thing which probably shows in my story. I try not to get too ahead of myself because I am excited for the real story to come. Buuut hopefully I have brought my imagination into yours without being too dull or all over. I will probably end up editing the story to make it better and all the corrections but I wanna get my ideas out before they go poof.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- Catalyst

Its been a year and a half of following pointless leads in this wasteland. I was getting frustrated and discouraged. Of course, some saw an Arancar fitting Ulquiorras description. Some said in the menos forest, others said on the out skirts of Las Noches, but we never found a single clue that he had been there. I was starting to lose hope. I should have known better than to get my hopes up. As foolish as this was, I still couldn't give up. If what he felt for me was real, he would have been moving heaven, hell and earth to find me.

I don't know when I started doubting my feelings for him or his feelings for me. I guess I just thought if so many had supposedly seen him, then why hasn't he found me? Why haven't I found him? My heart couldn't bear the thought of him betraying me like that. Using me for whatever his sick and twisted pleasure was. These thoughts only served to harden my heart and soul. But it suited me just fine.

"You didn't have to be so rough with them, ya know. You're getting worse than me." Grimmjow grinned.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me. Besides, they didn't know anything of use. If they had Fíorghrá and Murcielago would have scared it out of them." I replied sheathing both my swords. "Lets finish getting this data for Urahara so I can go back and shower. All this going back and forth is really draining."

Nel turned a bright smile at me. She really can be so annoyingly cheerful. I guess shes alot like the old me. Only she never had a reason to doubt herself. She was strong from the start. She had to have been in this world.

"Now Orihime, its not that bad. I mean you have Nel and Grimmjow." she beamed at me.

I turned away from her. I couldn't bear to look at her and all her happiness. She had everything I should have had. A man that loved her, who held her in the night and protected her when she needed him. She could look the man she loved and tell him every second how much he meant to her. Something I could never have again.

A part of me wished that I could hold him in my arms. That he would just show up and take me away from all of this. The never ending searching, the questions, the emotional roller coaster. I smiled at myself. Who would have ever thought that I would agree with Ulquiorra. Emotions aren't always a good thing. I kept sighing to myself. Heartbreak sucks.

The constant nit picking everything. Did he ever mean this? Why'd he do that? It was wnough to drive me insane. But, I would always think about the times I could never question. The times he took me training, our walks, our conversations. I may have moments of doubt or even hatred, but I couldn't disrespect his memory like that. Or put myself down anymore. I needed to just stop feeling sorry for myself.

"Heres the entrance. You ready princess?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. My heart beating ferociously in my chest.

"Lets get this over with." I pushed the doors open, they weren't as heavy as I'd remembered. The castle hadn't changed one bit. The white walls surrounding me on all sides made me feel claustrophobic. A feeling I was not happy to experience again.

We made our way through the vast hallways and rooms. Going through doors and up stairs. Twists and turns. It never seemed to end. I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. But I couldn't see anyone anywhere, so I just chalked it up to being my uneasiness at being back at this place.

As I turned another corner, I recognized the hallway to my old room, if thats what you could even call it. Without realizing it, I'd made my way into my old room. It looked almost exactly the way I had left it, except for a thin layer of sand that had made it through the window. I stood in the middle of the room, looking out the window at the moon like I used to.

Placing a hand on Murcielago and the other on my heart, I fought back tears. I squared my shoulders and turn to leave. Something caught my eye on the bed. As I walked towards it, Grimmjow was standing impatiently by the door. Nel had taken his hand to probably keep him from grabbing me out of here so we could finish the mission. He is so anxious and fidgety all the time.

On the bed, there was a white piece of something. I picked it up and examined it. It wasn't that big. Maybe the size of a golf ball. Jagged edges showed that it had been broken. A crack ran from the edge to the middle. It felt smooth, almost like a harder porcelain. Realization hit me right in the gut. Its a piece of a hollow mask. It was too small to know for sure who it belonged to. But just to be sure...

I ran to Grimmjow and Nel, placing the piece in the pocket of the arancar uniform. Reaching both hands out, I touched Grimmjows jaw bone and the top of Nels head. They felt almost the same. Theirs was a little rougher, probably from all the fighting and sandstorms we had been in. But, I had no doubt in my mind, this was a piece of a mask.

"Someones been here. And they lost a piece of their mask most likely." I said, taking out the golf ball sized piece to show them.

"Could be anyones. Hell it could have come through the window in a sand storm."

"Grimmjow, it was on the bed, there is no sand on the bed that I can see. Nel thinks its him. He must have left it there for her to find."

"Why would he break a piece of his own mask off? He wouldn't be able to gain anymore power or evolve any further doing that. Hes alot of things but hes not stupid."

"Thats enough. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing this shows me is that if it is his, hes alive and doesn't want to be found."

"Princess, you can't real..."

"Lets go. We are almost to the lab." I stated, walking past their shocked faces.

So much for all this bullshit. I couldn't wait to get back to the human world. I needed to figure out my next move. Obviously, looking for him was pointless. After a year and a half, I'd finally found some possible proof he was alive, but he didn't want to be found. If he had he would have left something else. Thats what I believed. I didn't want to stop looking for him. I wanted him more than anything. But my broken heart was getting to be too much.

I called forth my shield, turning to my two companions.

"Jump on. The sooner we get out of here the better."

They looked at one another before getting on the shield. Once they were on, I didn't hesitate to will my shield full speed down the hallways and around all the twists and turns. Almost making Grimmjow fall off a few times. I couldn't help but giggle. He was getting mad. And Nel just laughed like it was an amusement ride. I started laughing too. The exhileration of the wind whipping through my hair, the cold air on my face that brought tears to my eyes. I could cry freely if I wanted to and I could just blame the air hitting my face. But I wouldn't cry. I am not a crybaby anymore.

When we made it to the lab, Nel was gasping for air. She had been laughing too hard for too long. Her hair that came down to her mid back, didn't look any different than normal. Her green shirt and skirt that barely covered her intimate areas, were ruffled and out of place. She had to take a minute to readjust her clothing after finally caught her breath. Grimmjow just looked like a windblown puppy. Hair all over the place but he still looked good. He could probably roll out of bed everyday and not do a thing and still look handsome.

"Alright Grimmjow, you know the access codes, so you collect the data." I ordered, handing him the human equivalent of a USB.

"Be right back."

Nel turned to me with a serious look on her face. 'Oh boy. Here it comes.'

"Orihime, are you really going to give up on finding Ulquiorra?"

"No. I will never give up. But I think its time that I have something else in my life besides trying to find him. Theres only a small chance he is even alive, as long as there is that small chance, I'm going to take it."

"Nel thinks he is just waiting for the right time. You still have that mindset that you need him or someone, but you have gotten stronger. You even scare Grimmjow now, which is no easy task."

"I don't need him like what you think. I need him because I love him. He didn't just protect me, he taught me to stand my ground. He taught me to fight and challenged me. He didn't baby me like everyone else. He saw me even when I couldn't see myself."

Thats right. He saw me. And thats all he saw. He saw my weaknesses and built them up into srength. He saw my strengths and made them grow. I wouldn't be the fighter I am if it weren't for him training me. I think I must br going crazy. My thoughts are so jumbled and all over the place. Hes good, hes bad. I love him, I hate him. I'm gonna scream.

"Okay, princess. Lets get this to the crazy bastard and get you home before you start tearing this place apart." Grimmjow said, opening a garganta.

We passed through the dark tunnel pretty quickly. Its still pretty creepy being surounded by darkness and God knows how much room we actually have on this tiny platform that seemed to float on nothing but air. Who knows how far of a drop it actually was. It was both terrifying and exhilerating all at the same time.

We ended up in the training ground underneath Uraharas shop. I couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. I felt so grimey after all that time in Hueco Mundo. The sand and just all around depressing nature will do that to you.

"Welcome back. I take it that everything ran smoothly?" Urahara grinned from behind his fan.

He has that thing on him at all times. Sometimes it made me wonder if he was hiding something. He usually was. He was more knowledgable about just about everything than he ever let on. Sometimes it was a good thing. Other times, it would make even the strongest person cringe in fear. I found years ago that it was easier to handle him and his insanity if you left some of your sanity at the door.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Well now I have Szayels data to keep me occupied for a while. And theres more good news Orihime." He closed his fan, putting it under his chin like he was in deep contemplation. "I have figured out how to fulfill your request. I just need you to leave me Murcielago and Fíorghrá."

I nodded my agreement. I reached behind my back and unsheathed Fíorghrá. Her blade was pristine. Not a mark or scratch on her. Her blade was surated, a way to make death as painful as possible. It was kind of funny how unlike Murcielago, she was merciless and unfogiving. Her hilt was very much like Murcielago only instead of having green and white ribbons, she had red and black. Grimmjow had made the mistake of jokingly saying that my swords were like Christmas and that instead of bringing death, I would bring presents. I don't know why he thought that was funny, but he didn't after I nearly cut off his arm again. He didn't find that amusing.

It was amazing the strength and speed I had gained. I was now on even ground with an Espada. I like to think that I had that strength all along but Urahara thought it was because I had Murcielago feeding me strength and speed. And Fíorghrá did the same as well. To protect their owner. I had my doubts.

"How long will it take?"

"It shouldn't take more thsn a few hours. But just to be on the safe side, why don't you come back in the morning. I still have to figure out exactly how to do it. Something like this has never been done before."

I nodded, turning to leave. Might as well get some sleep while I can. I needed to eat and shower anyways. It was pointless hanging around waiting.

The cool night air felt amazing against my face. I closed my eyes raising my face to inhale the night air. So refreshing. I looked at the night sky. So beautiful. The moon was bright and big against a sheet of brightly lit stars. The sky clear except for a few clouds that looked dark and yet light around their edges against the moonlight. Seeing a night sky like this was rare, which made it that much more beautiful.

I remembered thinking as a kid that I wanted to fly into the night sky. To fly as close to the moon as I could, to soar between the clouds. To feel free from any care in the world. Of course I could technically fly with my shield, but it wasn't the same thing. I guess I always thought that flying with wings gave more freedom. Freedom to just let your thoughts wander, without a care in the world.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. Theres the little candy shop my brother used to take me to when I came home with a good report card. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever have a little one to bring there. When Tatsuki had a little girl last year, I couldn't help but wonder what my child would be like. If I ever had one. I had imagined a boy with his black hair and green eyes, sometimes he had my grey eyes. I wondered if he would be good, kind, yet strong like his father. If he would be smart too. If he would like books like I did. So many ifs and so many questions, eventually I just stopped thinking about it. No sense in wondering about something thst could never be. But still those thoughts sprang to my mind.

My friends had told me several times that I should move on. I had tried. I had gone on a few dates, if thats what you could even call them. Some guys just wanted me for my body, others just plain stupid or annoying. One guy had gotten clingy to the point I had to kick his ass to leave me alone. But this one guy in particular, had pitied me. Since, I told no one about Ulquiorra, they made their own assumptions. This guy had called him an idiot for leaving me. That he must have been crazy or I was just that stark raving lunatic girlfriend people hear about. He had said that he felt sorry for me that such a guy would willingly give me up. Needless to say, I didn't even finish dinner. I didn't need or want their pity.

Before I knew it, I had made it to my apartment. Unlocking the door and stepping in. I took my boots off and hung the keys on the hook. Might as well eat something quick. I opened my fridge and saw that I seriously needed to go grocery shopping. Taking out some leftover lasagna, I heated it up and ate quickly. I then went to the laundry room, stripping off my arancar uniform. It might be wierd wearing the white uniform, but I felt more comfortable in it than anything else. Dropping it in the washer, I grabbed a fresh towel from the dryer.

Closing the door to the bathroom, I stopped front of the mirror. I no longer looked like the little girl from eight and a half years ago. My hair had grown down to mid thigh. It was a deeper red, probably because it wasn't being bleached by the sunlight everyday anymore. My face had gotten slightly thinner, just enough to accentuate my cheek and jaw bones. From what I heard some guys in soul society say, I had turned more woman than girl. Whatever that meant.

I took my hair pins out from holding my bangs back from my face. I put them onto the soap dish that I used to keep them from falling down the drain. I remember when my brother gave them to me, the fight we had. Such tiny little things that seemed to hold so much power.

Climbing into the shower, I let the hot water run on my back before turning my face into the stream. The water felt nice after feeling so grimey. I reached for my bodywash. I thought about my first shower at Hueco Mundo. Amazing how memories just pop up out of nowhere at the tiniest things.

~Flashback~

We walked down the stark white hallways of Las Noches. There was such a lack of color here I almost felt like puking just to add some sort of color. Would it really kill Aizen to paint in here? Some red, blue, green, ANY color will be better than the white and black. My God.

"Since I cannot leave you unattended, you will be showering in the community showers by the training arena." Ulquiorra stated, bored.

What? Does that mean he will see me naked? No ones ever seen me naked, not even the girls at school in the locker rooms. Leave it to him to leave out modesty.

He must have noticed my panic because he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I have no interest in a girl like you. So you needn't worry about such trivial things like that."

He seems to always put me down in some way. First, I'm trash and now I'm just a little girl. Come to think of it, everyone thinks I'm a little girl. I am so much more than that. Why can't anyone see it?

"You have no right talking to me like that. Of course I wouldn't want to be seen naked. But you don't even know me, so you and your insults can suck a nut!"

My eyes widened and I slapped my hands over my mouth. I can not believe I just said that! Oh hes gonna kill me or make this worse than it has to be. Why do I let him get under my skin like that? How does that emotionless bastard even get there in the first place?

"I know you."

Thats it. Thats all he said about that. No biting remarks or sighs of indignation. He just stared straight ahead, hands in his pockets. If anything he looked bored. Hes always bored.

We turned another corner, and arrived at the entrance to the showers. It looked just like a high school locker room. A half wall was the only thing that seperated the lockers from the showers. Nnoitra was sitting by a locker on the end farthest from the door. He looked at me wickedly and licked his lips. He reminded me of a snake with his tall and sickly thin figure and face that only a mother could love. I shivered with grotesque.

Ulquiorra then opened a locker. It had a change of clothes, white and black much like his own uniform, and a towel. There was a bag in the locker as well. Opening it to examine its contents, I saw bodywash, shanpoo and conditioner, they were all my favorite scents. Sttrawberries and cream. I glanced at Ulquiorra, shock clearly written on my face. I turned back to the bag, I found a razor and shaving cream. Clearly, someone made sure I had something normal in this god forsaken place.

"I made all the necessary arrangements for you to be as comfortable as possible. Given the situation, this was the best I could do." Ulquiorra explained.

"Thank you. I definitely didn't think I would be so happy about something so small." I giggled.

Nnoitra then walked to the showers, clearly not shy about his nakedness. I wish I could rip my eyes out. Thank god I didn't see anything that would make me lose my lunch. My eyes were still virgins.

"Turn around, please, Ulquiorra." I whispered.

He looked at my hair, "Give me your hair pins so nothing will happen to them." he said reaching out his hand.

When I handed them over, he turned around, giving me my privacy. I took off my shirt and skirt. Then my bra and panties. Putting them in the locker. I'm pretty sure I won't ever see them again. I wrapped myself in the towel and grabbed the bag with my toilletries. Making my way to the showers, I turned and saw Ulquiorra leaning against the locker with his eyes closed. At least hes not following me.

I looked around the showers, Nnoitra nowhere to be found. So I picked a shower, turning the hot water on full blast. The water barely warned up past lukewarm. Another joy to have here I am sure. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth, pulling me further into the showers, further into darkness.

"Such a lovely lady shouldn't be left all alone. Ulquiorra is so foolish, wouldn't you agree?" a voice said licking my cheek.

Nnoitra, he must have hidden in the darker part of the showers, waiting for me. Oh god! Ulquiorra, help me! I struggled against the arms around me. It was pointless, but I had to try. Suddenly, the arm around my waist disappeared, and I was pinned against the wall. Nnoitras body pressed on mine. His hand still on my mouth. He began kneading my breast so hard, it hurt. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I refused to show such a weakness.

He took his mouth and bit my nipple so hard, I'm sure he drew blood. I can't do anything. I punched and kicked as hard as I could, but I feared if I kicked too high, my thighs would open up enough for his already hardening length to gain access to my most private place. I'd rather die than let that happen.

"Sit still you little tramp." he said, punching me on the cheek so hard, I saw stars.

Things became a blur, I could feel things being done to me, but it didn't feel like it was happening to me. If that makes any sense. I felt probing at my womanhood, so not how I imagined my first time. And then, just before I could be disgraced, I was free.

I collapsed to the floor, relief flooding me. I looked up to see Ulquiorra standing before me. I blinked the haze from my eyes. I launched myself into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Clinging to him as if my life depended on him. I let the tears fall freely, thank god he came.

"You should learn not to touch what isn't yours, Nnoitra. Lord Aizen will not be pleased."

He wrapped an arm around me and held me close. My heart started racing. Probably because of all the adrenaline. It was nothing. He blasted a cero at Nnoitra and then in a blur, I was in an unfamiliar room. There was a desk and chair on one wall, a bed on the other wall. Where am I?

"Given whats just happened, you will have to shower in my room from now on. The bathroom is through that door. I will bring your things."

Then he was gone. I went to the bathroom and showered. A few moments later, Ulquiorra walked in with my new clothes and toilletries. Hidden by the shower curtain, I sat in a ball in the shower. Letting the water run over me. After a few minutes, I quickly washed up, toweled off and got dressed.

When I left the bathroom, Ulquiorra was nowhere to be found. I saw the moon shine through a window. I don't know how long I stood there, looking out the window.

"That dress surprisingly suits you."

I turned around. I had made my decision what my next plan of action was.

"Teach me to fight. I can't have you always protecting me. So teach me." I said, walking closer to him.

I knew my eyes were tearing up, after what happened who could blame me. I looked into his emerald eyes, I could get lost in them. They were so beautiful.

He never said anything. He just took my hand and held it while we walked. My heart thundered, my pulse quickened and I felt... Like everything was going to be okay.

Ok so this chapter is a little longer. And the flashback, I didn't wanna get into too much detail because I am sooo not for rape, but this part was a huge catalyst of how Orihime became who she is and how Ulquiorra and Orihime grew closer together.

Again thanks for reading and any comment, questions or constructive criticism is welcome. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a couple days. So fingers crossed. Spring is a pretty busy time for me. Anyways. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. So I have been anxious to get Ulquiorra into the story. Tbis might be the chapter or it might not. I haven't completely planned it out. And sorry for any errors, I am writing this on my phone which is kinda easy but kinda hard at the same time. But once I am able to, I'll go back and fix all the errors and make it better. And sorry if the chapters thing is confusing, so the actual chapter is in the story not on the chapter bar or wtvr it is. I know confusing. But I will fix it once I have time.

Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3- Sorrow

"Is it done?" I asked Urahara anxiously.

"Seems to be good to go. Do you want to test them out now? Ichigo and Rukia are in the training area."

I nodded in agreement. Grabbing Murcielago and Fíorghrá. They didn't feel any different. They're weight, and length were the same. No visible changes to them. Lets see if Urahara earned that data we brought back for him.

I made my way down the stairs to the training ground. Ichigo and Rukia came into my line of sight. Rukia was dressed in a blue dress and Ichigo was in his substitute soul reaper uniform. He must be trying to gain control of his full hollow. After the fight with Aizen, he had been sapped of all his powers. Which, eventually, they came back, but his full hollow would come out whenever it wanted to pretty much. Seeing his full hollow always pissed me off and made me wanna cry and scream and run away.

"Hey, Orihime. Urahara told us you might wanna train a little bit today. Is it alright if I have a go at you? We haven't trained together yet." Ichigo stated.

I looked at both Ichigo and Rukia. I'm very intrigued at this preposition. Fighting Ichigo wouldn't be boring that was for sure. But it could be deadly for either of us. Him with his full hollow and myself with almost 9 years of heartbreak and anger. At the very least, it could be a close match.

"If you think its a good idea."

I held my swords in either hand. I can fight with one sword very easily, eventually I had challenged myself to wield two swords and now I an vicious. I could block with both or attack. I never did the same thing twice. I was unpredictable.

Ichigo drew his blade and took his stance a few feet from me. Time slowed as I watched and waited for his first move. There was a twitch in his right leg, fake out, hes going to launch from his left foot and try and attack from above. I braced myself, ready to block with Fíorghrá and attack with Mucielago. A fake out of my own, at the last second I threw up my shield as his sword hit above my head. Taking the hesitation of that second, I took my shield down and attacked with both my swords. Murcielago at his knees and Fíorghrá a strong upward arch towards his head.

He barely dodged my attack, but now his red hair was an inch shorter. I smirked. Not so weak am I, Ichigo? I went on the offensive immediately aftet his dodge, pushing him back, swinging either sword in turn, he was blocking with his sword. He couldn't get an attack in. If hes just gonna sit here and take it, its gonna be a long boring fight.

"Where is your fight, Ichigo? Scared of little old me, are you?" I taunted. Come on and fight already.

He just glared at me. I know he doesn't like losing, but neither do I. He gritted his teeth, blocked Mucielago and sprang right at me, ducking low to miss getting hit by Fíorghrá. He got right in my face with his sword holding back Fíorghrá. He seems to have forgotten about Murcielago. I tensed my sword arm holding Fíorghrá, another fake out. Calling out my shield, I jumped on and flew back swinging with Murcielago, giving Ichigo a decent scracth on his chest.

"You think this tiny scratch is enough to bring me down? In your dreams."

"Oh no, not at all. Why are you taking it easy on me Ichigo?"

He launched at me again, blocking with both my swords, calling Tsubaki to hit him from behind. Ichigo moved enough just to the side, getting a cut on his arm as Tsubaki came back to his resting place. I pushed Ichigo off me with my swords. Ichigo slid back, his body shaking.

"Whats wrong? Getting tired already?" I taunted.

"You want me to fight for real? Bankai!"

His sword turned black, with a chain on the hilt and the blade was thinner and longer. Hes using bankai already. I debated using my bankai. It would be different. I had no idea what to expect. Urahara had somehoe fused Mucielago and Fíorghrá, making my bankai different. I guess now would be a good time to use my bankai.

With thst thought, I could feel the change in the air. Fíorghrá looked the same except now she was a mirror of Murcielago. Her serated blade now smooth. Murcielago was the same since he wasn't originally meant for me. I could feel their power coursing through me. Murcielago was as cold as his old owner, hatred for my opponent clear with every swing. Fíorghrá seemed to want to reach out for Murcielago, and take away his pain and despair. I could feel her love for the partner sword as deep as my own for Ulquiorra. It was strange to think that in bankai, my emotions and their emotions and thoughts were magnified so much. All three of us connected and brought together by the same heartbreak. Even if Murcielago would never admit it.

Ichigo was staring at me, eyes wide open. What is he looking at? I looked down at my arancar uniform. It hadn't changed at all. My hair was still long and red. My swords pretty much the same. So what was he looking at. Thats when I noticed Rukia's spiritual pressure coming behind me. I moved out of the way much faster than I usually could. Rukia looked at me shocked.

"You didn't call your shield." she said, surprised.

"Who gives a shit about that. You just tried to take me out from behind! This fight is between me and Ichigo!"

"The fight is over, Orihime. You haven't gained control of your new bankai. Its dangerous for everyone."

What are they talking about? Unstable? I feel fine. Just then a garganta appeared and Nel came out, panting as if she had run a marathon.

"Orihime! You have to come quick. Its Grimmjow."

"What happened?" I asked running to her.

"We knew you were getting disheartened about not finding Ulquiorra, so we kept looking. Well we found something. You just have to come see." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the garganta.

My heart was racing. Will I finally find him? It seemed to take forever to pass through the garganta to Hueco Mundo. The scene before us made my heart stop. Hes alive. Hes right in front of me. But Nel kept crying at my side. Thats when I saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, sitting in a pool of their own blood.

Without thinking, I called for my shield to heal them. I ran for Ulquiorra and threw my arms around him. He tensed in my arms. Is he not happy to see me?

"Ulquiorra. You're alive. I knew you were. Where have you been? What happened?" For the first time in years, I broke down and cried in front of others.

"You need to leave, Onna. This is no place for you." I felt his lips on my forehead.

Why is he saying this? I belong with him. How can he not see that? I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, I saw pain reflected in them. His hollow mask was gone, but his hollow hole was still there. His white arancar uniform was in tatters, showing glimpses of his lean, muscular physique.

"Nel, take Grimmjow out of here."

Ulquiorra cupped my face in his hand. His hand felt so warm. I leaned into his hand. I never want to let him go. He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in for a deep, passionate kiss. His taste was intoxicating. I returned the kiss, like I was man finding water in a desert. He broke the kiss, taking a few strands of my hair in his hand.

"You shouldn't be here, Orihime. Its too dangerous."

"A lot has changed in the 9 years you've been gone. I have changed. I am no longer that little girl that needs protecting." I stated. "Oh Ulquiorra. I have missed you. My heart has been broken since you died."

I took his face in my hands, making him look at me. I can see pain, sorrow, happiness, and love running through his eyes. I would give anything to take his pain away. I ran my fingers through his hair that was just above his shoulders.

"Ulquiorra, please come home with me. Whatever is going on, we can deal with together. Please, I need you." I pleaded.

I grabbed his hand in mine, opening a garganta, pulling him through the dark tunnel with me. He didn't fight me. He just walked stoicly beside me. His hand still holding mine. I finally felt like I was coming back together. That a giant piece of myself that had been missing for so long, was finally coming back. Things were finally looking up for me.

We appeared just outside my apartment building. I unlocked the door, opening it to walk inside. Ulquiorra came in behind me. I brought him to my room. I opened my bottom drawer, pulling out one of Ulquiorras arancar uniforms that I had grabbed during a mission in Hueco Mundo. I brought Ulquiorra into the bathroom.

"Here. Take a quick shower and change quick so we can talk." I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

I watched as Ulquiorra turned to leave for the bathroom. Hes finally back. Oh how I hope this isn't another one of my cruel dreams. I took off my arancar jacket and placed it on the bed, leaving the dress on. I grabbed Murcielago and Fíorghrá, and headed for the living room. I placed the swords on the coffee table, taking a seat on the sofa. Now I just had to wait for him to be done showering.

It seemed like it was an eternity. My thoughts were running wild. How could he be alive? Why were Grimmjow and him bloody? What happened to his mask? Whats going to happen now? We have been apart for 9 years. Does he even still love me? I don't think my heart could take it. Just the thought of it made me feel like my heart and soul were being crushed. Like someone reached into my chest and was squeezing my heart to a stop.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Ulquiorra approach me.

"If I were an enemy, you would be dead."

I looked up at him from my seat on the couch. He had a towel on his head, drying it with one hand, the other was in his pocket. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His pale, alabaster skin, shining in the early morning sunlight from my window. He looked like a perfectly sculpted, lean god. He wasn't too big or too small. He had that V going down his treasure trail that made any woman automatically fantasize about what was below. He had the body that men wanted, and a lot of women craved. And he was all mine.

"You have always been an enemy, but I know I will always been safe with you."

He raised his eyebrow. Of course he would. Why would I consider him an enemy?

"According to you, and everything you taught me in Hueco Mundo about weakness being my enemy, you are my weakness which makes you my enemy. I don't think you're my enemy. I think you are my strength."

I pointed to the swords on the coffee table. He looked at the two swords side by side. He probably noted how similiar they were and yet, how different. Fíorghrá with her serated blade and Murcielago with his smooth, sharp blade. I reached over and picked up Fíorghrá.

"This is Fíorghrá. My zanpakto. Her name means true love. She is merciless, vicious. Ruled by her emotions, much like I am. Because I want to be stronger to protect those I love, she allowed me to become her master."

"Shes beautiful, just like you."

We looked into each others eyes. Emerald met grey, instinctively drawn to each other. I found his arms wrapped me in a tight embrace. I felt like I was in heaven. I turned my face into his, finding his lips on mine the moment I looked up. Oh, how I missed the taste of his lips. His lips were sweet, soft and warm, like a freshly baked cinnamon roll with just the right amount of frosting. With his hand on the back of my head, he deepened the kiss. We moved our lips in complete unison, like we had been together for years. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, I was certain he could feel it too.

We broke the kiss to catch our breaths, placing our foreheads together. I never wanted this feeling of peace to ever go away. I felt like I no longer had a worry in the world. There was nothing else that mattered in the world. Not the sounds of the cars driving by, or the birds singjng their early morning songs. There was just me and Ulquiorra. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming again." I whispered.

He lifted my chin with his fingers. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. A soft, contented sigh left my lips. How can it be, that after so many years, we still felt so natural together? Questions still plagued my thoughts, but I pushed them aside to just be in the moment with the man that held my heart in his hands.

**THIS IS RATED MA PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE. WHEN ITS OVER IT WILL BE CLEARLY LABELED**

I moved my arms to wrap around his neck and shoulders, pulling him into another kiss filled with years of pent up longing and passion. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking to gain entrance. I met his tongue with mine, both battling for dominance. Exploring each other and just basking in the glow we both felt. He moved his arms to pick me up, which I just wrapped my legs around his waist. He turned, taking us somewhere, I didn't know or even care. My back met a wall, it hurt slightly but I just reveled in the feel of his body pressed against mine.

I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. All I could do was feel every part of him. His hair, still wet from his shower. His cheeks, where his teal tear streaks were. His arms, his chest, stomach, and back. I was like a blind man, trying to see him. His hands moved over my body, leaving goosebumps where he has touched. Was it hot in here? I felt like I had a fever. I could feel the familiar warmth of arousal. I started moving my hips, trying to relieve the pressure I felt. I could feel the proof of his arousal against my entrance. I suddenly felt like we had too many barriers between us.

I pushed him away from me. Planting my feet firmly on the floor, I reached for his hand. His emerald eyes were a deeper shade, half lidded with longing. I pulled him down the hallway to my bedroom. Closing the door behind us by pushing him against it. I gave him a searing kiss. I felt his hands on the back of my dress, finding the zipper and slowly pulling it down. As my dress loosened, he tauntingly slid the dress down. First setting my breasts free from the confining dress. The cool air hitting my heated flesh, causing my nipples to tighten. With one hand, he grabbed on of my breasts and began kneading it and rubbing his thumb against my nipple, earning a shudder of pleasure to course through my body. His other hand still working my dress lower, till it rested around my hips.

His bare chest against mine felt exhilerating, exciting me even more. I timidly grabbed the waist of his pants, trying to get them over his hips. Its been so long, and I am still very new to intimacy with men. Ulquiorra being my first and only. He grabbed my hand to stop me. I pouted and whimpered. Hes so mean, stopping me from what I so desperately wanted.

"I want to hear you beg for me." He whispered as he took my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

I began panting and gasping. He started backing me up, one arm around my waist. He laid me on my bed, hips hanging off the side. He pressed against me in between my legs. He kissed me again. He began leaving a trail of kisses from my mouth down to my stomach, stopping just long enough to kiss where my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I felt like I was on fire. His hands began working my dress over my hips and down my legs, I was completely exposed to his eyes now.

"Oh my Orihime. You're so beautiful. I have longed for this for so long." He said breathlessly.

I couldn't help but blush at being so naked and vulnerable. His eyes devouring me as his hands ran across every inch of me. He began kissing my legs, my inner thighs. I could feel myself getting wet for him in anticipation. He placed a hand on my womanhood, feeling my wetness. He groaned with longing.

"Ulquiorra, please. I need you." I whimpered.

"You call that begging?" He grinned wickedly.

He could be so cruel. Can he not see how much I want him? No, not want. Need. I need him like flowers need the sun. With him, I felt like I could become the brightest bloom in the world. He opened me up to all sorts of things I never thought I could do. I felt strong, brave and powerful with him. Thats when I realized, I could just take what I wanted. A mischevious grin on my face.I sat up and pulled him towards me, flipping him onto his back on the bed. Shock was painted on his face.

"Its your turn to beg for me."

I kissed him everywhere I could. His chest, by his hollow hole, his stomach. Stopping at his waistband, I worked my fingers under it, pulling it down his hips, kissing his exposed skin. I threw his pants off to the side. Leaving him completely open to my gaze. His cock twitched as my eyes looked him over. I got a deliciously wicked idea into my head.

Taking his big cock into my hand, working my way up and down, earning a hiss from him. I kept stroking him, bringing my lips to his tip, licking the bead of the sweet nectar that had collected there. He bucked his hips, pushing his cock into my mouth. I started sucking on the tip slightly, causing him to groan loudly and put his hands into my hair. Growing bolder, I took more of him into my mouth. Moving my hand up and down in unison with my head, twisting my hand as I neared the tip. He moaned loudly as I continued pleasing him.

Bring him out of my mouth, I continued with my hand, licking every part I could. Up and down on his shaft, taking one of his balls in my mouth, sucking and licking gently. His cock stiffened even harder in my hand, his balls moving closer to his body. He was about ready to release, but wheres the fun in letting him when he wouldn't let me?

I stopped what I was doing, climbing on top of him, brushing my breasts against his flesh. He looked at me with such fire in his eyes, I felt empowered. I had a huge affect on him. Like I was the only one thst could stir his passion to such a frenzied height. He looked at me like I was the only thing important to him.

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed with his face between my legs like he was worshipping me. He tentatively started rubbing my womanhood, finding my sensitive nub. I moaned loudly. Gasping at the contact and the shock of electricity that ran through my body. He slid a finger inside of me, moving it in and out slowly. I instinctively moved my hips in time with his hand. He bent down and placed a kiss on my clit, earning another shudder from me. I cannot stop moaning at this point, I must sound like I was possessed.

"Ulquiorra. Please. Oh please. I need you."

The exquisite feeling of his tongue on the most intimate part of my body, coupled by his skilled hands, I felt like I was on a roller coaster. The agonizingly slow climb towards my climax had me digging my nails into his arms and grabbing at the sheets in my bed. And when I felt like I was way too high, with one skilled moved, I was sent over the edge. Wave after wave, my body shook with the sweet ecstacy of my orgasm. With the sweet release, my body felt lighter than air. It was better than anything I had ever felt in my life.

"Orihime. Oh my GOD I have missed you."

Just as I was coming down from the high of my orgasm, Ulquiorra swiftly entered me, causing another round of tremors. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me for a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced as he thrust into me. He went faster and harder, grabbing my hips to better angle me for his thrusts. My senses heightened to an all new high. The feel of him inside of me, the feel of his skin against mine. The caress of his breath against my neck. It took maddening to a whole new level.

I could feel him growing bigger inside of me, I tightened even more in response. Waiting wickedly for the excellent release only he could bring.

"Come witb me, Ulquiorra. Its coming." I moaned. "Oh sweet... Ulquiorra!"

Swept away by my third orgasm of the night, I could feel him tense for his release. He collapsed on the bed next to me, pulling me into his side. I laid my head on his chest, exhausted. I sighed contentedly. This is where I belong. In his arms. He placed several kisses on my forehead. I had never felt so loved.

**END OF MA SCENE**

He pulled a blanket over our naked bodies. Whispering something to me, but I could not hear him because I was already being carried away by sleep. For once, my dreams were happy and within my reach. I dreamed of waking with his arns wrapped around me, breakfast, normal things. Having a life with him outside of my dreams.

I woke up a few hours later feelings of complete bliss in my heart and soul. Memories of a few hours earlier, fresh in my mind. I blushed at all the wanton things I did and allowed him to do. But the aftermath felt great. I could honestly say that this was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I should have known better to think I finally gor my happy ending.

When I turned to find Ulquiorra, he was gone. I got up and put on a robe. Going through my apartment, room by room, I couldn't find him. Was it all a dream? It had felt so real. I felt the tears sting my eyes. Going back into my room, I laid back down in bed. Throwing my head into my pillow, to scream and cry at the injustice of it all. My heart shattering all over again.

Thats when I felt something under my pillow. It was soft and hard, like a stress ball. When I pulled it out to look at it, I nearly screamed my head off. It was his eye. Resisting the urge to scream, I remembered what he had told me about how his eyes record everything and he can look back on the memories any time he wanted.

Sitting up, I steeled my nerves for what I was about to do. I tightened my grip until it turned to powder in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I sprinkled some of the dust into the air.

Images of the night before assaulted my senses. I could feel his love for me. See our night of passion through his eyes. I saw him looking down at me while I slept. I could feel his pain and remorse. His hesitation. I suddenly saw him standing in front of my armiore mirror. The sadness in his eyes overwhelming.

"My Orihime, My sweet Onna. As much as it pains me to leave you, I cannot bring danger to you for you deserve to shine as bright as the sun. You mean everything to me and I cannot bear to lose you. I will come back to you. I love you, Orihime. Always, Forever."

The memory ended and I felt cold and empty. I had lost him again. And knowing he would come back to me, didn't take the pain away. I put the rest of the memory dust into my jewelry box. Thats where I kept my most precious things. I laid back down, covers over my head. I didn't want to see the bright world outside. I didn't want to hear the sound of children laughing as they walked with their mothers.

I don't know how many hours passed me by. I just stayed in bed, wallowing in my sorrow. I lost the love of my life again. The world, and everything in it, could go screw itself.

"Orihime? Its Nel. We just came to check on you. You haven't been answering your phone. Orihime?"

Nel pulled the blankets off my head. Taking in my no doubt red and puffy eyes.

"Whats wrong? Where is Ulquiorra?"

I looked at her. The woman I envied more than anything. She lost the man she loved and got him back. Where I lost the man I loved, got him back for a moment and he left me. My eyes became blurred with tears again. I thought that by now, they'd have run dry. But obviously, I was wrong.

In between sniffles, I said, "He...h..he llee...left me."

Ok so heres chapter 3. This is my first attempt at a thurough smut scene so I am sorry if ita all wierd. And I know I am evil. He comes back for a minute and leaves. But I promise, he will be back in for good in time. And we will have more fights and more Ulquiorra POV. Hes pretry tough to write tho. Oh well.

As always, questions comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading. :D


	6. Chapter 6

This is the third time I have rewritten this chapter. Its so hard having this make sense and not be a dead giveaway. Although, I'm sure it is. Thing is I'm kind of rushing to get to the point in the story that I want to. Sooo many ideas and things that I know that you will at least enjoy. Its like Ugh muh Gawd.

Anyways. Here is chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 4-

I couldn't tell you how long I was out of it. I felt like a piece of me was gone again. Sure, I let my depression over the sutuation hit me for too long. Until my rage set in. If he thinks he can just leave like that, he had another thing coming. I was gearing up for a fight. I was going to find him and bring him home. Where he belonged.

I talked Grimmjow and Nel into coming with me to Hueco Mundo to help me find him. Ichigo and Rukia decided to come with us. Probably to make sure I hadn't truly lost my mind. It took two months to fully prepare. I had to train vigorously to gain control over my newfound powers. I had barely gotten control of my new bankai. Barely. I still needed to train some more, but dragging Ulquiorra back with me was my top priorty.

"Ready?" Nel asked me.

"You bet your ass I am."

With those few words, we left for Hueco Mundo. I had been there so many times in the last 9 years, it was like a second home to me I guess. It was like living in Hawaii for most of the year but going to Colorado for winter. Thats the best way that I could explain it. I got into more fights in Hueco Mundo, which was obviously more training. And I'm not going to lie, I loved the moon there. It was always so bright and beautiful, but not 24/7.

When we arrived at Hueco Mundo, we decided to set up a base at Las Noches. Against my wishes I might add. I just wanted to keep looking and just camp wherever. But that might not have been the smartest thing to do. What can I say? I was on a mission.

We had already been in Hueco Mundo for what seemed like forever, but was probably more like a week. I was growing more and more impatient. My fuse seemed to be extremely short lately. Every little thing set me off. Even Ichigos breathing. We all chalked it up to being nerves and stress from not being able to find Ulquiorra. But I suspected that wasn't the only reason.

"Hey princess. Just what is the plan here?"

"Find him and drag him back kicking and screaming if I have to."

"He doesn't want to be found yet!" Grimmjow yelled.

He never really liked Ulquiorra. They tolerated each other at best in the best of times. And now, finding him was all we ever did. I could see how that would be more than annoying. But, he was a good guy. He considered us all friends, even if he never admitted it. And since Nel was with us, he would follow her to the ends of the earth. I envied their relationship. It was something I should have.

With Ulquiorra being a moron, thinking I couldn't handle whatever he was dealing with. Just thinking about it pissed me off. And it pissed me off that I kept just missing him. He was one step ahead of me. It was like he sensed me coming, and ran away.

After another three weeks of just missing him, I had had just about enough. I wanted to scream. I wanted to break things. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"What the fuck?! Whats his problem?" I screamed into the night. "Why is he being so difficult?"

If I didn't find him soon, I was afraid I was going to lose my mind. Everyone sensed it. And we were all on edge. And finally, after 4 months of continuous searching, we came across former espada 1.

"Stark! Get your ass over here!" Grimmjow called.

"Grimmjow. What are you doing here? Last I heard you were barely clinging to life."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn."

The small talk is getting to me. We have more important things than talking about shit that happened almost a decade ago. Is it so hard to believe that Grimmjow would come back from the dead? Ulquiorra came back. Then it hit me. Stark must not know that Ulquiorra is alive.

"Not to be a bitch and break up this charming reunion, but I gotta ask. Do you know Ulquiorra is alive?" I turned to question Stark.

Either he knows or he doesn't know. If he knew, he could help. If he didn't, well then, its just us. He looked at me like he was bored or tired of this whole thing already. Through half lidded eyes, he sized up the situation. I could see his brain processing the information he was taking in.

"I knew he was alive. I've been working with him for years to take care of this new threat. Whats it to you?"

I felt like the wind got knocked out of me. Before I knew it, I had Stark by his collar. He didn't even seem fazed with me being so close. And I realized too late. Halibell, former Espada 3, was with us. And she was charging right at me.

I dodged her attack, throwing Stark away from me. I see. So espada 1 and espada 3 were romantically involved. Or at least thats what I think as shes kneeling next to Stark. I laugh to myself thinking of how everybody seemed to have found someone this last decade. Time sure does change things.

"Well, I think we can safely assume you knew about Ulquiorra too. Right, Halibell?" I ask, half like a crazy person.

I truly think I have officially gone insane. I just can't believe this. Apparently, everyone and their mother knew he was alive. He just didn't want me to find him. And then, he let me find him. And just left again. What the hell is going on.

"Ok. Someones gotta tell me what the fuck is going on."

Stark and Halibell looked at one another. Oh come on! This isn't a tv drama for crying out loud. A simple answer right now would be good. My stress is at an all time high. Thoughts are running wild through my mind.

"Its up to him to tell you." Stark said.

"Yea I would make him tell me if I could find him. Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

This is bullshit. I'm getting nowhere fast. I am so mad, I think I might actually cry. Why can't they just be straight with me. Its not like I'm the bad guy. Sure, I might kill him, but he deserves it.

"He probably doesn't think you can handle it, or just doesn't want you to get involved." Halibell stated.

This is getting boring. Its getting old and fast. You'd think after so long of searching, I would find him. But nope. The rat bastard doesn't want me to find him. Maybe it was time to take a break for a while. I was getting exhausted. Mentally, physically. Emotionally.

"If you see him, tell him to come find me. We need to talk." I said, turning away.

Together with Grimmjow, Nel, Ichigo and Rukia, we decided to leave Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Rukia had gotten engaged, so they needed to plan their wedding. Grimmjow and Nel, I don't know what they were gonna do. But more power to them. I needed to time to think about my next move. How can I tell him anything if he won't let me near him?

With a heavy heart, I knew. I placed a hand on my growing stomach. I might just have to do this on my own.

~3 months later~

I was walking in Karakura town witb Ichigo. I had helped him pick out his tux, with specific instructions of the color and style from Rukia. I was so glad that I wasn't going to get married anytime soon. Rukia had gone stark, raving mad about flowers, colors, themes. Anything and everything was a big deal. Everyone had to walk on egg shells around her. Thankfully, the wedding wasn't for another 4 months. The baby would be one month old.

I felt the baby kicking me, he was getting steonger. I grabbed Ichigo's hand, placing it where the baby kicked. He started laughing. I had decided a while ago, I needed to let the past go. Nothing could change it anyways, and I didn't want my baby to grow up without an Uncle like Ichigo.

"Are you excited to be getting married?" I asked.

"Yea. I mean, I'm nervous as hell. I might mess up on my vows or throw up on the priest."

"Don't worry about those things. If you feel nauseas, just eat some crackers and sip on some water. As for your vows, speak from the heart. All any girl wants is to know she is loved and how much she means to someone. And remind her once in a while too." I smiled up to him.

"Thanks Orihime. Think you can help me write my vows?"

"No. No. No. I am not taking that on. Besides, Rukia would know you didn't write them. I don't wanna get on her bad side." I laughed.

We walked into a store that was for baby things. I had Ichigo help me pick out a few things, like a baby swing, blankets, outfits. Once we got all the things I came for, Ichigo took the big box with the swing, I carried the less heavy bag. I was getting excited for the baby to come. I wanted to meet him so bad. I had my suspicions it was a boy, even without ultrasounds.

I often daydreamed if he would look like Ulquiorra or me. Maybe a mix of us both. How cute would he be with red hair and green eyes. Or black hair and silver eyes. I could spend hours daydreaming of a future with my baby. But it always made me sad that Ulquiorra would never know. He had never come to me since I talked to the former espadas three months ago. After a while, I just decided to focus on me and the baby. And that was just fine by me.

After Ichigo had dropped me and the baby things off, he left to meet up with Rukia to go taste some cakes. I had pouted to him saying I wanted some cake too. We both laughed at that. The cravings I had were more normal than what I usually ate. Which excited everyone. Now they wanted to come over and eat what I cooked. It always made me happy hanging out with my friends. They helped keep me distracted from my depressing thoughts.

After I ate dinner, I decided to put together the swing I had bought. Getting things set up for the baby always made me excited and giddy. I was bringing a new life into the world. I often worried about my baby. So many things could happen. It was amazing I didn't have grey hair yet. After I put the swing up and put it in my living room, I went to my room to touch up the babies crib. If thats what you want to call it.

It was a white, silver, spiney tree stump. The one Aizen found Ulquiorra in many years ago. I had brought it back and hollowed it out. I wanted my baby to have a piece of his father. I wanted him to know where he came from. He would know all about my side of the family, but would only ever know what I told him of his father. And I didn't even know what I would say about him. How could I tell my son that his father would probably never know about him. That he had left before I even knew. I didn't want to have him think badly of his father. He wasn't a bad guy, just an idiot.

I placed a teddy bear into the make shift crib. I sighed at the unfairness of it all. Growing up, I had my own fair share of shit that no child deserved to go through. At least he would have a mother that loved him. I hoped and prayed that would be enough. The baby started kicking wildly. I placed my hand on my belly, rubbing soft circles, as if trying to comfort him.

"You can't ever hate your father for being an idiot. I won't let you." I spoke quietly.

"Of course he should hate his father. Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't deserve the life he has."

I whipped around, throwing my shield up. When my eyes landed on the intruder, I nearly fainted. I lowered my shield. I knew the baby and I were safe.

"You have some nerve, Ulquiorra." I said, anger bubbling.

Why in the world would he think Ichigo is the father? Does he really think so little of me, to think I would sleep with an engaged man?

"I saw you and that trash today. You looked happy."

"So you'll spy on me from a distance, but not come and see me sooner? You're such an idiot."

I walked over to where he stood by my window. With my fist balled and ready, I leaned back and threw my weight into my punch. Connecting with the left side of his jaw. He saw it coming, I knew he did. He still didn't move out of the way. He just stared at me. I stared back, eyes filling with tears.

"Ichigo isn't the father. You are. But if you want to think I'm such trash just leave!" I yelled. "I tried to find you. For months, I looked for you, but you kept running away. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have just said so. But you're too much of a coward."

I turned away from him. I better walk away before I end up hurting the baby. I couldn't hold back the horrible pain I felt in my heart or the tears in my eyes any longer.

"I..am..the father?

"Yes you fucking moron. You're the only one I have ever been with. You're such a dumbass."

He grabbed my arm and twirled me around, making me face him. His lips met mine before I could process anything that just happened. No. Stop it. I want to be mad at you dammit. Giving in, I kissed him back. I have missed him for so long. He ended the kiss.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for making you doubt me as I have clearly done. I just wanted to protect you."

"We have alot to talk about. And babying me, isn't going to help."

Just then the baby kicked. I guess he wanted to meet his father. I took Ulquiorras hand and placed it on my stomach. The little baby kicked him ferociously as if he was mad at him too. I giggled.

"Daddy, meet baby. Baby, meet daddy."

Ulquiorra looked at me, then down at my ever expanding belly. He got down on his knee and put both hands on my belly. He looked up at me.

"Its not possible. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

Ok so here is chapter 4. I am not particularly proud of it. But I'm getting impatient. Next chapter we are going to find out just what the heck is going on. Also, you'll notice around Orihime Ulquiorra is more fluffy and emotiinal. I decided to base him off the poem he wrote for her. Because of the heart I envy, etc etc. But he is colder when it comes to the other characters.

Anyway. As always questions, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so now, I have my tablet all fixed so I can write longer chapters. Using a phone sucks. If I had my tablet earlier the story would only be 3 chapters instead of 6. Anyways, I will go back and edit soon so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for all your patience with me and my story. NOW we get to the main plot. There's several plots within the story but they all tie in. So bear with me. **

**Thanks for reading **

**Chapter 5- Dark On Me**

I made Ulquiorra sit down at the table when everyone arrived. I had wasted no time getting everyone together to find out what exactly is going on. Ulquiorra needed to give us some answers. We needed to know what was going on. It wasn't just about any of us anymore. We were all moving forward with our lives, and we needed to keep those we loved safe. And in order to do that, we needed to know exactly what was going on. Exactly what to expect. We were on the defensive.

Ulquiorra and I sat next to each other, Ichigo and Rukia sat across from us. Nel sat to my right, with Grimmjow standing behind her. The sight of everyone here, together, made me happy. This is what I had wanted for so long. To be with the man I loved, and to be surrounded by the people I care for the most. Eventually we would be able to sit like this without having to worry about impending doom. Hopefully.

Ichigo looked like he was pissed. He probably didn't trust Ulquiorra. Or was still mad about everything Ulquiorra did years ago. I sighed to myself. He needed to get over it. It's in the past. Besides, Ulquiorra made me happy, so he should be happy for me too. Both Rukia and I glared at Ichigo in warning. We needed to get this started. The sooner we could prepare, the better.

"Alright. We all know why we're here. So Ulquiorra, tell us what the hell is going on. And start from the beginning." I started.

"Alright. After the fight with Kurasaki, I remember thinking I would never see the sun again, and how I finally realized what a heart was. I was conscious, but I had no physical form. After a while, I started regenerating. And then, one day, I was back. I think that since Kurasaki didn't perform a konso and he didn't devour me, I was able to come back."

"That explains one big thing. But why didn't you come for Orihime?" Rukia posed the question. I wanted to know too. "How long were you in limbo?"

"By my calculations, roughly 2 ½ years. It was hard to tell until I came back. When I came too, I had every intention of going to Orihime, but I ran into Stark and Halibell. They told me there was a Vizard trying to pick up where Aizen left off."

A vizard? They were like Arancar, only instead of being hollows trying to obtain shinigami powers, they were shinigamis trying to obtain hollow powers. Ichigo was considered a vizard. And he was a powerful one. And if he had a difficult time defeating Aizen, then we were in for a rough ride.

"We didn't find out very much throughout the years, other than he wanted Orihime's powers too. If he killed her, made her a hollow and eventually an Arancar, she would be unstoppable. She would be able to heal so quickly, it'd be like she had never been hurt. Her shield, impenetrable. I stayed away from her, to find him and make sure she was safe."

"Were you ever able to find him?" Ichigo asked.

"No. "

"Jokes on him. Since I fused Murcielago and Fíorghrá together, my powers have grown immensely. I still need to gain more control over my powers, and I still have a lot to learn."

I was talking tough, but honestly, I was scared out of my mind. Not for myself, but for Ulquiorra and our unborn child. I couldn't stand the thought of losing either of them. I vowed to myself I would protect them no matter what. Even if it meant my life.

"Seems to me like it's a waiting game. He won't be found until he's ready. We just have to prepare for when that day comes." Grimmjow said, as a matter of factly.

"I agree. You can't go and look for a fight. Not in your condition." Nel spoke up.

Miss captain obvious here. Like I would run out and willingly put my baby at risk. She didn't deserve my sarcasm. In thought or out loud, but I swear they think I'm an idiot sometimes. I have been driven for years now to become stronger in order to protect those I love. To not lose any more people that I cared about. At first, I'd asked him to train me so I could protect myself. After I lost him, I continued my training to protect those I could.

I rested a hand on my ever growing belly. He always sensed when I was stressed, and would punch and kick until I stopped. Ulquiorra placed a hand on my stomach too, rubbing where I thought the babies head was. He normally would never show such concern in front of the others, but his hand was out of view of the others. It made me smile to know he cared so much to risk showing such a weakness. I didn't think it showed weakness, but knowing him and his views about emotions, I knew he did. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, his face as blank as ever. I wondered what he was thinking.

I still felt uneasy. Something just felt off. The baby was fine, and if he wasn't, I would just heal him. No, something didn't feel right about this vizard business. What is he playing at? Why has it taken so long for him to make a move? Whatever his plan was, it must be a pretty elaborate plan. Or a plan that he could afford to take his time. Whatever it was, I could only hope he would have the decency to wait until I could fight again.

"Whatever he is planning, he's obviously very sure of himself. Since he hasn't taken advantage of your weakness right now." I glared at Rukia, she put her hands up, eyes wide. "I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying with you being pregnant, you obviously can't fight back whole heartedly."

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. "I am not weak! And if someone did try to hurt me or my baby, you're damn fucking right I'd fight more than whole heartedly! I'd make whoever it was, wish they'd never heard my name!"

"Orihime. You need to..." Ulquiorra started.

"What?! I need to what?! Calm down? Not gonna happen buddy…." As I kept my rant going, the others starting talking amongst themselves.

"Yea, you don't wanna piss her off. Trust me." Ichigo said, feeling his head.

"Yea, she's not one to mess with. She might even be more deadly than you." Grimmjow chuckled.

When I was done with my rant, I sat back down. They weren't even paying attention to me anyway, they were busy talking about me. What am I? Invisible? I sighed to myself. I thought these days were over. Being around but not talked to. They were lucky I didn't have my swords with me. I felt just angry enough to take off one of their heads. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down. That's when I felt a sharp pain shooting through my stomach. I called for my healing shield to see what was going on. Effectively making everyone's attention towards me.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on my stomach, through my shield. What the fuck? No one should be able to reach through my shield. I couldn't think about that right now. I didn't care. I kept probing my shield with my mind, trying to see if anything was wrong. I couldn't sense that anything was wrong. So why did I have that shooting pain just now? Braxton hicks maybe? It was too early. I still had 2 ½ months before he was to be born.

I dropped my shield, letting everyone know I was okay. For now anyway. I was suddenly very drained and very nervous for my baby. And I could tell Ulquiorra wanted everyone to leave. He was probably even more worried about the baby than he would ever let on. But I could tell because he damn near threw everyone out of my apartment without letting me get a decent good bye in. After everyone left, he walked back to me, offering me a hand. He helped me to the couch, where we both sat down. He sat behind me, with me between his legs. His arms wrapped around me, a hand resting on my belly.

In that moment, I fell more in love with him. He had a way of seeming so cold, yet so warm at the same time. For someone who didn't have much experience with human emotions, he did an amazing job of portraying them. Just for me.

"We should think of a name for him." I spoke up. "Or her, if it's a girl."

He just turned his face into my hair and placed a gentle kiss.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I must have done something right at some point in my existence to deserve such amazing gifts. I hope it's a girl. I want her to look like her beautiful mother."

"I want a boy. I always wanted a boy that looked like you. You're beautiful emerald eyes, and jet black hair. Maybe not so pale, but ever since I lost you, I wanted a piece of you to be in this world."

I turned my head, trying to get a better look at him. I wanted this to last forever. I finally had my family I always wanted. Ulquiorra being a former espada, or evil or whatever you wanted to call what he used to be, didn't matter to me. To me, he was just Ulquiorra. No, not just Ulquiorra. He was my Ulquiorra. Nothing could or ever would change that.

We sat like this for a long time. We talked about baby names, what the baby should look like, more like argued about it. He wouldn't give up on the baby being a girl that had my red hair and my grey eyes. The only thing we could agree on, was that no matter what, we would love him. For Ulquiorra, to even admit love to another person was heartwarming. I hoped, with time, that maybe he could be less cold towards everyone else. I wasn't going to hold my breath.

"What do you think he will be like? He has a human mother and an Arancar father. Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"He doesn't have a human for a mother, he has a goddess. And nothing like this has ever happened according to my knowledge. It shouldn't even be possible, since I am dead."

"But you feel warm, I can feel your heartbeat. You still have your hollow hole, but I know you have a heart. I can feel it."

It was hard to explain to him. He didn't physically have a heart, like I did. But I knew he had one. Just like I knew he loved me. He didn't have to say it, he didn't have to prove it. It was like the wind or air. You can't see it, but it's there. Ulquiorra didn't argue with me like he used to whenever I talked about a heart. I smiled to myself. At least that's one thing I won't have to worry about. It was always exhausting trying to explain these things to him.

How could I explain my heart shattering when he turned to dust right before my eyes? Or how everyday I couldn't find him, I felt my soul being crushed even more and more? The excitement and joy I felt when I realized we had created a life together? The sorrow, loneliness, the warmth of the good memories we had. It was all hard to explain, but I could only hope he would learn from experiencing them with me. We had a lifetime to experience these things together.

"Our child will be fine. He or she will be perfect no matter what."

"You're going to be a great father."

I couldn't hold back the exhaustion any longer. I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, wrapped in the warm, loving arms of Ulquiorra. I felt the safest I had ever been since my time in Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra. Only like this time, I knew for certain what my future held. Even now, I dreamed of a little boy the spitting image of his father, running around playing while we watched over him. I saw the boy morph into a little girl, dancing with her father. Her red hair and silver eyes shining in the sun. I wanted these things. I wanted to give Ulquiorra a daughter and a son. I wanted to see him smile down at his children with love shining in his beautiful emerald eyes. This future, I knew, was possible. It no longer broke my heart, dreaming of these things.

_**Ulquiorra POV**_

I brought my sleeping Onna to her room. I mean, our room. I laid her onto the bed gently, covering her up with the blanket. I watched her sleeping form, remembering watching her sleep all those years ago. I stroked her hair and cheek, earning a smile. What is it that she dreamed of so happily? I wanted for her dreams to come true, especially if they made her this happy. I wondered what she had done for all these years. If she had found happiness, even just a little. I had witnessed her vicious fighting skills, even seen a lot of destruction she left in her wake. I had hoped she didn't get involved anymore than she had been. But she threw herself headlong onto the frontlines. What had made her do these things?

I laid down beside her, pulling her to me. She no longer had to fight alone, be alone. I vowed to never leave her side. No matter what came our way. I put my hand on my son. She was so sure he was a boy, but I was sure he was a girl. The baby kicked at my hand, I uncovered her enough to expose her stomach. I sat up, placing a hand on either side of her belly, laying a kiss on our sweet child. Oh thank the stars for such a miracle. Thank whoever deemed me worthy enough to gain everything I have. I felt on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down.

I don't know how long I slept. But something was wrong. I could sense Orihime by my side. Her breathing was shallow, her skin felt cold, sweaty. I quickly got up, throwing the covers to the floor. This is what was wrong. She was laying in a pool of her own blood. What am I to do? Grabbing Orihime's phone, I called Kurosaki. Telling him to come quickly. Her breathing was becoming more labored. She opened her silver eyes, tears filling quickly.

"The baby." It was barely more than a whisper. "Save our baby."

What am I to do? I can't cut her open, she would surely die. I cannot lose her. I started begging whatever higher power there was. I can't lose her. Please, don't let me lose her. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I was surprised I was crying. I turned my head to the sound of the door opening, there stood Kurosaki.

"Save her!" I begged.

He pushed me out of the room. How dare he lay a hand on me and keep me away from my Onna. She needed me. Grimmjow held me back, pity in his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurosaki came out of the room, covered in blood. I pushed past him, the scene before me was worse than anything I'd ever on the bed, white as me, was Orihime. Her stomach had been sliced open.

"She begged me. I didn't want to. I… did… I am so sorry." Kurosaki's voice cracked.

I fell to my knees besides my love. Cursing everything, everyone. This isn't how it's supposed to be. We were to raise our child together. Be a family. We had our whole future ahead. What am I supposed to do now? Orihime turned her head to me weakly.

"I want to see our baby."

"In the crib."

I headed to the white tree crib Orihime had brought back from Hueco Mundo. There laying under a blanket, staring right at me, was two babies. Twins?

"One boy and one girl." Kurosaki told me.

They looked identical. They both had her flame red hair, with small black streaks throughout. The boy looked like his dominant hair was black, the girl, red. The boy had my emerald eyes. The girl had her mother's silver eyes. They started fussing,waiting for me to hold them. They were so tiny, but they looked healthy. I picked them up, cradling their heads as Orihime had told me to do. I walked them over to their mother.

"A boy and a girl." I told her, bringing them down for her to see. She smiled, my heart broke.

"The boy should be named Aubrey, and the girl Aniella. Mommy is so happy to finally meet you."

She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. No. Please don't leave me. You can't. You are my sun. What am I to do without my light?

"I love you, Ulquiorra. Always, Forever."

"Always, Forever. My Onna. Please you can't. I need you."

She just smiled weakly, before closing her eyes forever. I knew she was gone. I knew because now, the world was dark, and cold once more.

**Here is chapter 5. I know, I know. Wtf. I couldn't decide on a boy or girl or hair so I made them have both. And I know the end of the chapter was more twilightish but needed to happen. I've already started chapter 6. So it should be up in a couple days. And the song that inspired this chapter was "Dark On Me" by Starset. I seriously suggest checking it out. Like REALLY. Anyways, thanks for reading. As always, questions comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. ****Oh and it's my birthday today too so this chapter is my present to you guys! Have fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so totally in love with this story. What's going to happen in this chapter, well I'm excited to share it with you. Now it's going to be more action packed, which I hope my ideas of the fights can be conveyed clearly. I want to thank everyone for reading, following, favoriting. You guys are why I keep updating so quickly. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Without further ado, here is chapter 6. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6- Down With The Fallen**

All around me was darkness. Darker than black. I wasn't scared. I felt more and more at peace. I felt like I was soaring through the darkness, drawn to something that could not be seen in the distance. I could feel excitement course through my body. It felt like something amazing was coming. I was stopped mid-flight by a woman, standing on an invisible platform in mid-air. She was beautiful. She was the spitting image of myself, but different as well. Flame red hair flowing freely to the back of her knees, piercing silver eyes. She had a hollow hole where her heart should be, but the hole was shaped like a heart. She had a hollow bone shaped like flames, spreading to her shoulders like they were wings, surrounding the heart shaped hollow hole. Her white strapless dress hugged her curves, and draped over her legs, with a slit going to mid right thigh. She had long white wings fixed on her back, like she was an angel of death. This was my zampakto. This was Fíorghrá, but wasn't.

"Where do you think you're going?" She spoke as if every word was dripping with venom.

All I could do was stare at her as she began walking towards me. She was extremely graceful. She stalked around me like I was her prey, her graceful strides reminded me of what I thought a queen would walk like. She was a warrior queen. I knew her skills, I knew how deadly she was. Sometimes the most beautiful things in the world were the deadliest. And she looked like she could be something out of a beautiful nightmare. She could lull you into a sense of false security before ripping your throat out with a flick of her slender wrist. She could be brutal.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She repeated angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I did not lend my strength to a weakling like you. It's just a scratch and you're letting a little blood loss get the better of you."

I stared at her with what I knew was a confused look on my face. What was she talking about? Blood loss? What scratch? She's not making very much sense.

"Go back. Turn back now, or lose everything forever." She said between clenched teeth.

I backed away from her as she stalked ever closer to me. Her fingers were growing longer, her skin stretched against her bones, her neatly manicured nails were now claws. She was poised for an attack. Her bare feet showed just under her dress. She had no tells of where or when she would make her first move. This isn't my Fíorghrá. As vicious as she might be, she was not this aggressive. This woman before me was feral. She was more predatory. She was almost like a hollow, but she was more calculating. Which was even more dangerous.

"Who are you? You're not Fíorghrá."

She giggled, in a slightly menacing manner.

"I am. But then again, I'm not. She was weaker, where I am stronger." She replied. "My name is Shiorghrá. I was born from Murcielago and Fíorghrá."

Of course, that makes sense. That's why she looked like her. That's why they were so similar. Shiorghrá and I had a lot in common too. I used to be weaker. Needing to be rescued at the slightest bit of trouble. Always being coddled, always being a burden to everyone else. Now, I am stronger. I can stand on my own. I can fight a good fight. I was a protector.

"You're the result of Urahara's experiment. You're the result of what I asked him to do."

"Aren't we a smart one." She mocked me. "I will not be a tool to someone so pathetic as you. Letting yourself die in childbirth. And what is to become of our babies? Or Ulquiorra and Murcielago? If you wish to use my power, you cannot be weak."

"I am not weak!" I yell, she laughed like I told a joke.

She chose that moment to attack. I dodged it just barely in time. Why was she attacking me? She went to slice at me with her claws, I raised my hand, catching her hand in mine as if holding it. Our fingers interlocked. With all the strength I could muster, I forced her hand back, almost breaking her wrist. Using her wrist as leverage, I forced her to her knees. I got right up into her face. Probably a bad move, but I am not scared.

"I am not a weak little girl anymore! I will NOT be disrespected like this! You exist because of me! NEVER forget that!"

"Then why are you still here?"

Why am I still here? I could turn around. Go back the way I came. But would she attack me from behind? No, she loves to see the look on her preys face as she descends down upon them. She would never play dirty like that. She could easily petrify someone frozen. No need to attack them from behind, she wasn't a coward. Thinking this, I turn to leave. I had to get back. There was no excuse for me to leave, but all the excuses in the world to stay. Aubrey, Anniella. Ulquiorra. They all needed me. I needed them. I had to get back to them.

"I will only allow you to use my strength as long as you are not weak! Any sign of weakness and I shall tear you apart, slowly." Shiorghrá called after me.

I made my way through the pitch black space, I had no idea where I was going. All I knew was I had people that needed me now. I needed to get back to them. I flew as fast as I could, resisting the pull of that peaceful place behind me. I could sense I was getting closer. The pull of the peaceful place was growing fainter by the minute. It seemed to take forever. I was flying in the dark forever. And finally, I could see a light. It was small, pulsating like a weak heartbeat. I willed myself to go faster. The light was coming and going in a much slower pace. Only a couple hundred yards to go. Please, hang in there. I'm almost there! Every second it was growing slower. Please! Don't! I need to get home! Ulquiorra!

_**Ulquiorra's POV **_

My world was covered in darkness again. The darkness I had longed to be rid of for so long, was back and far more darker than I remembered. She was my light and she had forever been extinguished. I wished I had never known the happiness she had shown me, for now I felt like I was being crushed. Is this what she felt all those years ago? If I had known, I would have fought harder to keep her with me. I wouldn't have pushed Kurosaki like I had. I wouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place. I know humans say the world is a darker place without their loved ones, I always thought that it was impossible. Now, I knew better. My world was truly a darker place without her.

Kurosaki had taken Anniella and Aubrey into the living room, leaving me alone with my Onna. I was grateful for the privacy. I didn't want anyone to see me so weak, so defeated. I was a strong man, but even I couldn't protect her from this. What had happened? Everything was fine when we had gone to sleep. So what could have happened in the middle of the night? I couldn't understand. She was so happy in her sleep, smiling without a care in the world. So hopeful of the future with our children. I cursed the man humans called god for taking that away.

I laid my forehead by her head, taking her hand in mine. I had covered her shredded stomach with the blanket. I didn't want to see her like that. Even now, it looked like she was only sleeping. The only difference was her skin was cold. I don't know how long I stayed like this. It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care. I could feel myself turning colder by the minute. It truly was as if I were snow coming back after the sun had gone down. I sat up a little in order to place a little kiss on her lips. A small sigh had escaped from her. It must be wishful thinking. She was still cold as death. No movement from her body anywhere. My mind is playing tricks on me. Something within me finally snapped. I needed to get away. I needed to…do something…

I was so enraged at the injustice of it all. I had finally gotten everything I could have possibly dreamed of, and I lost the biggest part. She is my all. My anamchara. What am I to do now? I had nothing. I can't be a father. I don't know how. The only thing I have ever really been good at, has been fighting. Following orders. I am no one's servant any longer. I felt so lost. Feeling around as if I was a blind man, looking for something to grab onto.

With one last look at my beautiful Orihime, my Onna, I ran away. I could no longer be around anyone. I was dangerous. My children weren't safe, Orihime's friends weren't safe. I wanted to take my rage and hurt and sorrow out on something, someone. I knew if I hurt any of them, I would be well beyond redemption. Maybe, just maybe, I could find her as a hollow. It could take years, decades, possibly centuries, but I would find her. If not, I would find a shinigami to perform a konso on me. I would be back with her. She would come back to me. Even if it took an eternity.

"I will find you, my Orihime."

_**Ichigo's POV **_

When I arrived at Orihime's apartment, I never expected to see what I did. Seeing her in that big pool of blood, I was shocked and speechless. I even suspected Ulquiorra had hurt her, but the look on his face, the despair, the misery, made me quickly forget my suspicions. After I had pushed Ulquiorra out of the room, Orihime had begged me to save her baby. And when I wouldn't, her nails had turned to claws and ripped her own belly open. It was such a vicious action, I couldn't even believe it was the girl I grew up with. I had gotten the babies out, cut their cords and cleaned them up a little. No one needed or wanted to see so much blood in one day.

I had never imagined the man who was so empty, would be so emotional. I guess people do change. The woman who had opened him up and taught him about love was now gone. And you could feel the former espada growing empty again. I had left him alone with her, taking the babies to Rukia and Nel. We all just sat stunned in Inoue's living room. No one spoke. The only sounds were of the Aubrey and Anniella, fussing quietly. Grimmjow was standing at the window. He finally broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do now? There's no way he's coming back from this."

"Orihime would want us to try. But the babies come first." Rukia spoke up.

We all nodded in agreement. Her children came first. She would have wanted her children to have priority. We all sat for the longest time. The silence was deafening. Rukia and Nel cried silently for our friend. I felt numb. I was in complete disbelief. Just last night she was fine and now, she was gone just like that. No warning. Just gone.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra ran from Orihime's room and out of the door of the tiny apartment. We all just stared after him for a minute. Grimmjow finally stood up, announcing he would go after him and watch him. We all nodded in agreement. Someone should make sure he didn't literally raise hell on earth. It wouldn't really be a good thing, but we could all empathize. What would any of us do if we lost the love of our lives? I couldn't even think of losing Rukia without wanting to tear off someone's head.

Suddenly, we were all down on the ground, pinned to the floor by an unseen force. The spiritual pressure was immense. Even more so than mine. What is going on? Has the vizard come to attack? I looked over at Aubrey and Anniella, they didn't seem to be affected by this strange, strong power emanating from everywhere. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from or where it was going. I just knew. I knew we were in for something big.

**So I decided that this chapter would be a little shorter, but it's a present for you guys! So the next chapter will be longer and it will take me a few days to post it. And another song inspired this chapter. "Down With The Fallen" by Starset. Check it out! **

**Anyways thanks for reading! And for those that have reviewed, thanks! You're encouragement really makes a difference.**

**Oh and Anamchara in gaelic/Celtics means Soul Mate**

**Any questions, comments or constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for everything! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I had this chapter all written out, but somehow it got deleted. So this is a rewrite. In this chapter, its not as good as I want it to be. I'm trying to convey Ulquiorra as devastated by his loss, but with a calm exterior. So its kind of two opposing sides. I can only hope you guys forgive any confusion or errors in this chapter. And I messed up on last chapters title. Chapter 6 is Dark On Me and chapter 7 is If I Were. Sorry about that!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me.**

**Chapter 7- If I Were**

What does one do when they have lost their meaning? Their reason for existence? Their reasoning? I didn't know. I moved on pure, animalistic instinct. Anything to keep my mind blank. To keep my hands busy. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw my Onna, shredded to pieces. I saw her peaceful face of death. Her pale skin, I felt the coldness. I felt my heart stop, just like hers had. What does something like me do when they lose everything? I wandered aimlessly. I destroyed those who were in my way. I killed those who were useless to me. Those who could not, or simply would not help me, were thrown away like the garbage they were. Grimmjow followed me, keeping his distance. I didn't care. As long as he stayed out of my way. He never said a word to me. Whenever I looked to where he was, he would look away. As if he didn't want me to see the pity in his eyes. I didn't need or want his pity. He would never understand. How could he when he still had his meaning for existing?

I was lost. I lost the hope I was holding onto. I lost her. That's all I could think about. As before, she filled my thoughts. Only now, there was no hope, only despair. I thought I had known what true despair was. I was wrong. I'm not used to being wrong. I'm not used to anything I've been going through lately. I felt like shit for running away from my children. I didn't know the first thing about being a father. They deserved better. They deserved to have their mother, and I feel like, somehow, I had killed her. I hadn't been able to protect her. She lost her life because she loved me. I had come into her life, caused her nothing but pain and sorrow. And because I was selfish and couldn't let her go, she was gone. I couldn't help myself but feel responsible. All of the whats ifs, the should haves, and could haves were crushing me.

Soaked in blood, both old and new, I didn't know up from down. Right or wrong. And I didn't care. My misery knew no boundaries. I had nothing to hold me down. Nothing to keep me grounded. Nothing to keep me sane. And my sanity, was slowly fading away. I could feel that I was losing myself. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Maybe, we should go back." Grimmjow walked behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Go back to what exactly? I couldn't go back. He should go back. Without me. He had Nel to go back to. I truly felt I had nothing left. There was nothing left for me. Only grief, memories, reminders. God, I hated that I was so weak. She had made me weak, but I didn't hate her for it. I loved her. I just hated myself without her, I realized. I was dependant on her in so many ways. I keep repeating myself when I say she was my light. Its true. She was the light that led my way through endless darkness. She was like my teacher, teaching me things that my all knowing eyes could not see. She brought warmth into my cold heart.

"You need to get your head out of your damn ass! She wouldn't want this!" Grimmjow yelled at me.

_**Grimmjow's POV**_

I had just witnessed Ulquiorra slice, rip and shred an Arancar female for trying to come on to him, for calling Orihime a weak human. Also making the mistake of thinking she was better than Orihime. I stared after him, watching the blood drip from his claws. I was getting tired of his shit. I know he lost her. I felt for him, I really did. But he was taking this too far. We had only been gone a few hours, and already there were at least a dozen dead bodies scattered along our path in Hueco Mundo. What exactly is his plan? Fight until he dies of pure exhaustion?

"What would you do in my situation?" He looked back at me, despair written all over his face. His usually strict posture, slouched as if in defeat.

What would I do in his place? I never even thought it possible. Nel was strong. Stronger than me. But Orihime. She was human. No matter how much she fought, or gained strength, she was still a mortal woman. Her life, so easily extinguished. I couldn't lose Nel to diseases, or anything fatal to humans. The only way I would lose her was if she was overcome in battle by a much stronger opponent. And we both knew that I would fight that opponent. I would die fighting that enemy just to be in her arms again. Ulquiorra had no opponent. She had lost her life because of her weak, human body.

"She is dead because of me. If I had known…If I had seen…I wouldn't have…"

"You can't blame yourself."

"It is my fault! If she had never met me…"

I ran up to him, grabbed his head between my hands, shaking him. He shouldn't be doing this to himself. Who knows, with him he might just be making it worse. Trapped in his head like that. He grabbed my arms in his talon like hands, looking me squarely in the eye. The depth of torment and despair I saw reflected in his eyes, could easily make anyone weak in the knees. I could only stare back at him. Oh princess, why did you have to leave him like this? Why did you have to destroy him?

"Stop being a pansy! You need to get your head out of your ass! Do you think this is what she wanted? To leave her son and daughter? To leave you? From what Kurosaki told us, she gave up her life to give you YOUR son and daughter! And you're going to spit on her like this?!" I yelled, throwing his hands off me.

"If she had never met me, she wouldn't have had to make that choice." He said in his calm, cold manner.

"I spent years looking for you with her. She never once thought if only she had not met you. All she wanted all these years, was you."

He turned away from me. Is he even listening to me? What the fuck am I going to do with him? He was just as illogically logical as ever. There was no getting through to him. The only one who ever could, was gone. We all felt her loss. He wasn't the only one. But he was taking it the worst because he had no experience with emotions. I couldn't hold that against him, but it was still frustrating. He wanted a fight, and I was going to give it to him. He wanted to feel something other than the pure despair. But there were conditions.

"Lets fight, you pathetic, little boy." I was egging him on. "If I win, you have to go back and be a father to your children. If you win, I'll leave and I won't bother you again."

He turned to face me. Nodding his head in approval. I didn't have much of a chance against him. But I had to try. It wasn't just for him, but for all of us. In a way, Orihime and Ulquiorra were proof that love could overcome everything. They had everything divided them, and they overcame it all. I braced myself for his advancement. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

_**Rukia's POV**_

The spiritual pressure still hadn't dimiinished even slightly. Nel, Ichigo and I were still pinned to the floor as wave after wave hit us. Aubrey and Anniella were the only ones not affected by the spiritual pressure. Much to the surprise of everyone. They were, without a doubt, very strong, and powerful. We could only guess as to what the future held for them.

Our bodies couldn't handle the pressure much longer. I felt my arm bone shatter, I yelled out in pain. Not even being able to move enough to hold my arm. Nel and Ichigo seemed to be able to withstand the crushing pressure better than I could. It was probably because they were both part shinigami and part hollow. They were both more powerful than I was. Just when I thought I was going to succumb to unconsciousness, the spiriual pressure disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

I looked around. There was nothing out of place, no sign of an intruder. I tested if I would be able to rise. Finding that I could, I held my broken arm. Getting slowly to my feet, I checked on the babies. Their resemblance to their parents wasv astonishing. Aubrey having Ulquiorra's jet black hair, with streaks of red the color of his mothers, and Ulquiorra's emerald eyes that seemed to see everything. Anniella had her mothers red hair, with black streaks like her father, and she had Orihime's silver eyes. They both stared back at me, Aubrey smiled up at me, and Anniella looked bored. I wonder who they took after.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Ichigo.

"I don't know. We can't go chasing for a fight or bring the babies with us. We would be putting them in more danger."

I felt so helpless. There wasn't anything that we could do. Until my arm healed, I wouldn't be able to fight very well. And the children were best protected by Nel and Ichigo, since they were the strongest here at the moment. If you had asked me ten years ago if I thought any of this was ever going to happen, I would have laughed in your face. Whenever I thought of the future, I always saw everyone together. Orihime was always happy and smiling. She would be married to a mortal boy, instead, she had fallen in love with the former Espada 4. Nothing turned out the way I thought it would and so far, it wasn't looking very good.

I didn't hate Ulquiorra. I didn't like him either. I barely knew anything about him. Orihime rarely talked about her time in Hueco Mundo and when anyone said anything about Ulquiorra she didn't like, she ended the conversation. I could empathize. When people talked bad about Ichigo, it pissed me off. Especially, since no one knew him like I did. I tried to keep that in mind, even now, but I couldn't forgive him for the pain he had caused. Even if he was still learning. Maybe I was being a bitch, but sometimes, its hard to push old rivalries aside. He had been one of my biggest opponents. Not to mention, he had killed Ichigo twice. It might understandably, take me some time to get over that. If I ever did at all.

"I'm going to Orihime's room. I think she had bought some bottles and put them in there. The kids will be getting hungry soon." Ichigo stated.

I went into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. Wrapping up my arm as best as I could with one hand. Its pretty hard when you're dominant arm has been broken, feeling like what I thought a baby would feel like learning what they could do for the first time. I missed Orihime and her healing powers. Even when she didn't use her healing powers, she was still good at being a nurse. She was always so calm, and gentle. She could easily put anyone at ease. I could feel my heart breaking at the loss of one of my dearest friends.

"She's gone!" Ichigo came out of Orihime's room, yelling. What is he talking about? I ran into her room to find her body was no longer there. The only proof she had been there at all, was the blood stained sheets. My mind was reeling. Where was her body?

**Ok so here is Chapter 7. Its short and kinda lame. Not gonna lie. The next chapter will definitely be longer. I'm just stuck on how to present my idea without it being a lame build up. Trust me. You're gonna wanna read the next chapter. But it might be a little while before the next chapter is up. I'm hoping only a few days as usual. **

**Again, I'm sorry for this chapter. But I will more than make up for it in the next chapter. I promis. As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting. Any questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welccome. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is chapter 8. This is a rather short chapter. I really tried my best to make this particualar chapter flow naturally without it being super far fetched or forced. Its very difficult because I see it in my mind but writing it seems kinda blah. **

**I'm sorry for such a long wait. Writers block, family, etc. Pretty much everything that could happen, happened. Not to mention, this chapter was deleted 3 times. I was about to scream. So I decided to make this chapter into two so I could upload this one because its been so long since I last updated. But, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading everyone. I love you guys!**

**Chapter 8- **

This was going to be one hell of a fight. I had an advantage, but barely. I could think with a clear head. Ulquiorra's advantage was he didn't have anything holding him back. His usually cold demeanor was completely destroyed by the loss of Orihime. Of course, there was always the chance he would barely lift a finger to avoid any attacks. I hoped he had some fight left in him. I hoped that he still wanted to live. My only chance during this fight, would be to hope to be able to get through to him so he could come to his senses. He needed to wake up.

I called on all the power that I could muster. I needed to at least put up a fight long enough to get through to his stupid brain. He might be more powerful than I was, but I still could think rationally. I just needed to get my head straight. What would Orihime say to him? How could she make him see? I honestly didn't know. She had changed so much over the years. She was a lot harsher but she still had that charm about her. If she could see him now, what would she do?

Ulquiorra looked at me with the golden eyes of his second form. If Orihime hadn't told me years ago what happened, I would probably run scared. This form was downright mortifying. How had she described it again? She had said he looked handsomely viscious, and his fur reminded her of a big teddy bear. Even now, I wondered at her sanity. He did not seem cute in any way. He looked more like something from a nightmare. Especially now, he looked terrible. If he could look any worse, I'd be one surprised and terrified former Espada.

I released my form, feeling myself changing into my panther king self. I could still stand on two feet, it was hard though. It didn't feel natural. My blue hair was longer, held back by the hollow bone around my head. My tail was twitching in aggitation. I had hollow bone covering majority of my body. It should help protect me against his attacks. But I would do well to remember not to underestimate him, even in his current state. This fight could go either way. I just needed to keep him busy until he opened his eyes. I kept telling myself. Nothing like repeating myself as a sort of pep talk. Oh how far the mighty have fallen.

Ulquiorra didn't do anything except stand there looking at me. If it was possible, it didn't even look like he was looking at me or anything in particular. He stood there with his black wings relaxed slightly. He looked miserable. His hollow hole actually looked like it was bleeding, I could see the black ooze out of the hole in his chest. The tear trails down his cheeks were wet as well. You could see the liquid glisten in the light of the moon. This what I would imagine true despair looked like.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I antagonized him. I wanted him to make the first move.

"You're the challenger. You normally make the first move. Why not this time?" He countered. He had a point. I normally would make the first move, but this time, something held me back. He was the one with all the anger, all the sorrow. He needed to clear his head and get rid of all of those negative emotions to think clearly. I held fast to my position. An idea forming in my head. He's going to hate me for this.

"I can't believe the princess would want someone as weak as the likes of you." I taunted, I'm gonna die. "All these years fighting, getting stronger, looking for you. Wasted on a shell of the man she once knew. If she were here, she'd kick your ass."

He just kept staring at me. I don't get it. Nothing. Absolutely no hint to what he's thinking. He didn't even flinch one bit. Either he is really good at hiding his emotions, or he's as emotionless as ever. I hoped I was doing the right thing. This had to be the worst idea I had ever had. I mentally chided myself for being such a desperate idiot.

"You really didn't deserve her. You don't deserve anything you have!" I yelled, pointing at him. I hoped I could get him angry enough to attack me and work out some anger and frustration. It would be the only way to clear his head enough. As hollows, arancars, and espada, the only time we felt normal was when we were fighting. Our sense of purpose was violence. Our heads cleared of anything else, our focus was the fight. If I could get him to fight and attack, he might be able to clear his head enough that I could get through to him that none of this was his fault.

"…" Ulquiorra looked like he was about to speak, but nothing came out. His stance was getting tense. His fists were clenching and unclenching. I was getting to him. I was getting under his skin. This could be a good thing. If he loses his cool, he will become less composed. More irrational in thought and action. Come on, Ulquiorra. You need to let go for once in your life, just stop and feel all the emotions until you're drained.

He came at me, hands balled into fists, his claws were drawing blood with how tightly he was clenching his fists. Before I knew it, his face was close to mine, his fist coming for an uppercut to my jaw. I dodged it narrowly, swinging my own fist into his gut, feeling it connect knocking the wind out of him. He quickly gained his composure back, whipping me with his tail. What is this? Some S&amp;M, whips and chains bullshit? You are one dirty boy, Ulquiorra. His tail wrapped around my neck, squeezing me throat closed. I grabbed his tail with both hands, pulling it away from me so I could talk.

"Whats the matter? Mad at me for sayin what you're thinkin?" I grunted out, my throat sore from being crushed. "You're thinkin she would have been better off without you. It wasn't your choice. It was hers. You can't help who you fall in love with. You can choose to stay with them or not. And she chose to stay with you." His tail tightened around my throat again. My vision was going dark, I saw little white balls of electricity shooting across my eyes.

I was slowly losing consciousness. I could feel the darkness taking ahold of me. I could only hope that I would wake up. When his tail loosened from around my neck, he threw me away from him right before something hit the ground where we once stood.

_**Unknown's POV**_

I watched her laying there on the bed, soaked in her own blood, stomach torn to shreds. She really must have been desperate to get those kids out. I could tell she was barely alive, but her spiritual pressure kept building, climbing higher and higher. She truly was a goddess among mere mortals. Unknown to her, it was her spriritual pressure that was crushing her friends just outside her bedroom. Even I was having trouble standing near her. She was in for one hell of an awakening. Her powers would be unpredictable at best when she woke up. I pondered at what my next move would be. I knew her powers needed to be awakened for what I had planned, but there was easier ways than death.

Her head moved slightly on the pillow. Her red hair burned like flames on the white sheets in the sunlight. I could see why Ulquiorra desired her. She was a beautiful creature. It wasn't only ber beauty that pulled people to her. It was her kindness, her warmth, her heart. She could see the good in the worst of people. We had all learned that during her time in Hueco Mundo. She was the lighthouse on a stormy night at sea. She was salvation from eternal damnation. I knew what hell was like, and if she could see good in us than maybe we weren't completely doomed.

She continued to slowly move on the bed, almost like she was waking up from a deep sleep. If you thought about it, it was as deep a sleep as you could get. I wondered what she had to do to come back to the world of the living, finding the question intriguing because I could no longer remember the first years of my 'life'. I wondered if many people could. Or if they did, if they kept it secret. Ones past was usually what shaped someone but when you have no memories, what shapes you?

I stepped closer towards the woman on the bed, placing an arm under her neck and the other under her legs. Her hair dangled down to the floor, while her head lulled back, one arm slung limply to the floor, the other over her stomach. As I looked down on her, I saw the blood start to vanish, her torn stomach sewing itself together, leaving no scars. Like nothing ever happened. She no longer needed her fairies to heal. That's an interesting development. We would have to wait and see if she could continuously push herself to her limits and keep healing at the same time.

Opening a garganta, I stepped through with the woman in my arms. Walking the dark path, she continued to stir. She was going to wake soon. I needed to get her to our destination as soon as possible. Preferably, before she woke up. Once she woke up, I didn't know what I was going to do. It'd probably be best to just wing it for now. I knew what I had to tell her. I just didn't know just how much further into details I should go. While I was lost in thought, the girl woke up in my arms and had her claws digging into my throat before I could even react.

"You're a pretty good actress." I said, calmly.

In the blink of an eye, she was out of my arms. I looked around the darkness of the garganta. I couldn't see her anywhere. I kept myself calm and collected. This was a calculated risk. She shouldn't have been so strong for a human just coming back from death. Hell, she shouldn't even be alive. Talk about taking on a mind of its own. The garganta opened and I walked through to the edge of the menos forest. I turned, waiting for her to come through. That's when I felt something go through my back. Looking down, I saw her hand sticking out of my chest.

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"We both know you deserve much worse."

I could hear the venom dripping from her lips. I was lifted in the air and flung away like a rag doll. I could hear the squishing as her hand left my body. I flipped myself, doing a front flip to land on my feet a good twenty feet away from her. I looked at her, cocking my head to the side. She didn't look like she was even there. Her entire body looked like a mirage. If her hand hadn't have been in my chest a minute ago, I probably would think I was delusional. I raised my hands as a sign I didn't want to fight.

"Now, Orihime. I just want to talk."

"And I don't."

She turned to walk away. I can't let her go just yet.

"I need you to hear me out. I don't want to fight, I want to help everyone. You need…."

"I don't need to do a god damn thing!"

With that, she disappeared. I sighed to myself. This wasn't going to be easy. I knew she would be stubborn. Now I just needed to figure out a way that she had to listen to me.

_**Orihime's POV**_

I looked down at the two former espada's. They were in the middle of a fight. Ulquiorra had his tail around Grimmjow's neck, lifting him off the ground. I felt my body start to get hot. Why are those two fighting anyway? I called forth Tsubaki. He had gotten faster, you couldn't see him until he landed right in between two very surprised Espada's. It seems that my powers have gotten better and I've gained some new ones as well. This should be fun.

With unnatural speed, I appeared behind Grimmjow. Opening a garganta, I shoved him through. I really only had the patience to deal with one person right now. And his inevitabe questions had already started giving me a migraine. I so did not want to deal with that right now. I looked to Ulquiorra. He was standing dead still. His golden eyes were wide. The gold was slowly fading to his beautiful emerald, and then I started noticing very tiny details.

His cheek muscle was twitching slightly. His jaw clenched, his lips curled slightly to a smile that faded faster than it appeared. I could see the slight tension in his arms come and go as if he was clenching his fists at his sides. Even his black wings were twitching, barely noticeable but I could see these small details. This would come in handy during battle. Ulquiorra still stood motionless, I could tell he was becoming more and more wary of me as time went on. I went to him, faster than the blink of an eye. I reached towards him, moving his hair out of his eye.

"Onna?"

**Ok so here is the first part of Chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping as things settle down more and more, I'll be able to post more oten like I used to. **

**As always, thank you for reading and questions, comments and constructive critism is always welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Am I Too Late **

Here is Part 2 of chapter 8. I am so sorry for taking so long. So to make up for it, this is going to be a longer chapter. A HUGE, HUGE, HUMONGOUS thank you to Jc1009. Without her help, I would definitely still be having a major case of writers block. If you haven't read her stories, I suggest you do so because she is an amazingly talented writer. I also want to thank each and everyone of you who have taken the time to read my story and those who have reviewed it. It is one of the best feelings in the world.

So, lets get on with the story! There will be a lemon but it will be clearly labeled at the beginning and end, so please don't read if you don't like smut. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8 Part 2 – In His Arms**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

He stood staring at his Onna. No, it couldn't possibly be his Onna. His Onna was in the human world, ripped and torn to shreds. Her life's blood covered her and the white sheets of her bed. But here she was. His Onna was standing right in front of him. But she was different.

Her flame red hair was longer. Instead of stopping at her waist, it went to her knees. Her dress was torn at the sides, showing off her legs when she moved. Her bare feet visible underneath her skirt. Her delicate fingers were long, skeletal, sharp, and claw like. She looked much the same as always. Beautiful by any standards. But the one thing that had always drawn him to her, the thing he loved the most about her was gone. Where her heart was supposed to be, almost an exact mirror of him, was a hole. The hole was shaped like a heart with hollow bone shaped like wings on fire spreading to her shoulders.

Big wings, like angels wings, protruded from her back. They took his breath away, they seemed to fit her. Confirming what he already knew. She was an angel that fell to earth, to him, from the heavens above. He couldn't help but compare his dark, demon like wings to hers. The light to the darkness. How fitting considering he was a dark creature and she was the goddess of light. He stepped closer to her. Slowly reaching a hand out for her. Is this real? Or is it a dream brought on by his grief stricken mind? It wasn't until he felt her cheek in his hand that he knew she was just as real as he was.

He felt the hole in his chest burn with the emotions he was still learning of. Pure joy at the feel of her warm, soft like silk skin in his hand. How many times in the past had he felt her cheek in his palm as she slept? He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he thought of how close he had come to losing her. Again. He had almost lost her again. This woman woke him up from what he had called reality for so long. Made him see through her eyes. Loved him even when he didn't deserve it.

He felt a strong flutter in his stomach, the burning in his chest intensified. It didn't hurt in the slightest. It felt like the door to his cage that was his jail cell had finally been unlocked. Allowing him to realize that even now, things he thought he knew, weren't actually what he thought. He knew he loved her, but what he felt before didn't compare to what he felt now. Before, he had felt like he was on the edge of something great. And now, it was like he had head dived into a bottomless pit of love, happiness, and everything good in the world. A bottomless pit that he didn't even want to try to escape. Not anymore.

"Ulquiorra…" she spoke softly.

Her voice was music to his ears. A sound he thought he would never hear again. The ache in his chest still foreign to him, it was a mixture of happiness and the echo of complete despair he so recently felt. He thought of his fight with the human trash Ichigo and how he thought he knew what true despair was. He wasn't even close. True despair was losing her. Losing the light she brought into his world. Losing the feel of her whenever she was near him. The soul crushing feeling of never seeing her radiant smile ever again. True despair was being torn from the inside out as he had watched her slip away from him. How useless he had felt as she had closed her eyes. He prayed he never had to experience that ever again.

Now, he was starting to feel as though a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Maybe this was relief? He started to feel warm all over, even in the deepest parts of his soul, he felt a warmth that he had never known before. He was happy. Exhilarated as thoughts of his future ran through his mind. He had his Onna now.

And he had his children. A miracle in itself. Who would have thought it was possible that he, a hollow, an Arancar, could ever bring life into this world? That the cold hearted former Espada 4 would ever have any feelings strong enough to father children? That he would even be interested in the act of creating life would've been ludicrous to him 10 years ago. And now, even though he was technically dead, he had two beautiful children with the beautiful woman that stood before him.

It was a miracle that Orihime had ever given him a second glance. A miracle that she even tried to reach out to him, or even allowed him to touch her. Not after everything she went through. Not after all the things he had put her through. After the vile things he had said to her. About her, about her friends. About her heart. Wave after wave of emotions swept over him. Some he could not name, others he could only guess what they were. The regret and guilt for treating her so horribly, for following orders. Treating her like she was anything less than the goddess she was. Jealousy of that boy who had had her heart for so long without even knowing or caring. How he wished he was that boy, for if he was, there wouldn't have been a day in her life where she questioned his feelings for her or how much she meant to him. He made a vow to himself, right there, in front of his Orihime, he would be that man she deserved. She would never have to worry who held his newly found heart. He would give her his heart completely to make her happy.

He looked into her silver eyes, stroking her cheek carefully with a clawed hand. He knew she was not afraid. Even before, during their time in Hueco Mundo, she was never scared of him. Admiration warmed his chest. He felt as though he was falling in love with the love of his pitiful existence over again. Every time they touched, every time they looked at one another, he fell for her again and again. Was this what true love was? An endless feeling of falling over and over? It didn't bother him. He reveled in the idea that for the rest of eternity, he would fall for this woman again and again.

He thought back to when he was turning to dust, all the things he had wanted to say. All the things he wanted to do with her, for her. He remembered reaching out for her. And he realized then, why he was able to come back. Why he was standing here in front of her after turning to dust. She had healed him in more ways than one. She had saved him without neither of them realizing. He fell to his knees as the realization hit him again and again. She, as a mere human girl, had made him want to live. She had made his existence, the never ending sorrow and despair. The never ending nothingness, she had changed it. She was the difference in his life that turned that vast nothing that was his existence, she made it into a future full of vast happiness.

She was who he had been waiting centuries for. And now, after losing her, he had centuries to be with her and be everything to her that she was to him.

**Orihime's POV**

She looked down at Ulquiorra in his second release. She placed her claw like hand on his head, bending down and placing a kiss on his head. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down to face him as he kneeled before her. She smiled at him as she took his face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes. Emerald met silver, something she would never grow tired of.

The hole in her chest ached, a strange feeling now, but she thought maybe this was because she was in a different form. They were mirror images of each other in their releases. It was obvious now more than ever that darkness and light could not exist without the other. And this is what their forms represented. An embodiment of opposites being attracted to one another. Light looking for a way to brighten the dark. The dark reaching for the warmth of the light.

"I thought I lost you…" Ulquiorra whispered, as he buried his face in the hair at her neck.

"I could never leave you…" She whispered quietly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

They stayed this way, holding each other, reveling in the feeling of each other in their arms.

"Do you really wish you had never met me, Ulquiorra?"

He stiffened in her arms, as he raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"If we had never met, you wouldn't be like this. None of those terrible things would have happened to you." He stopped, a tear fell down his cheek. "You would be happy. You would have had a long and happy human life."

"But that's not how I feel." She whispered, wiping the tear away. "I want a life with you. I want you, and I'm so happy that we met. I'm happy that now, we have eternity together. You're all I ever wanted."

**(I did these two POV's in third person because I thought it would be a nice little change and to be more of an outside perspective. Now its all in first person.) **

I looked into his emerald eyes, the sorrow reflected in their green depths was like a knife slicing me to my core. I wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I dared. I didn't know my own strength anymore. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Ulquiorra." I started. "Just having met you, made my life better. I wouldn't change a thing that happened. I don't blame you for anything that happened. It happened the way it was supposed to."

He brought a clawed finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Orihime. You must understand. I thought I had lost you forever. I only thought those things because, if we hadn't have met, you wouldn't have died. I watched you die and I felt the world grow darker when you closed your eyes."

"But I'm here. I am alive. I might be different, but isn't that a good thing? I'm like you now. We actually have forever."

I smiled brightly as I held him close. He had always seemed a little colder to the touch than me, but now, it was like we were the same temperature.

"You've always loved your human life. Can you tell me honestly that you would be happy with the life of an Arancar? The life of a hollow?"

"I'm happy with you, Ulquiorra. That's all that matters."

I kissed him, hard. Trying to convey every emotion coursing through my body. I wanted him to feel that when he held me, I felt safe. When he looked at me, I felt fuzzy, warm feeling course through my body. I wanted him to feel what I felt when he kissed me. How beautiful, loved and cherished I felt just thinking about him. I kissed him deeply, passionately as my body began to react. I wanted him, needed him to feel just how much I needed him. I needed him like I never needed anything else in my life.

I made my way onto his lap, pressing myself into him. I wanted him so badly, I was never going to let him go again. I would never leave his side. We would face everything together, raise our beautiful children together. I was going to make him see, make him feel, I would never leave him again. I belonged with him. He belonged with me. That this is what I wanted above all other things.

"Ulquiorra, please. I need you to believe me when I tell you." I whispered, making him look me in the eyes again. "I wouldn't trade our life together for anything. What happened, happened. It wasn't the best. It wasn't a fairy tale. But to me, it's the best love story ever told."

He held my cheek in his palm. I turned my head into his hand, kissing it softly. His thumb caressed my bottom lip. I wondered what he was thinking. I worried that he didn't believe me. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. The silence was breaking my heart. How could I show him what he meant to me? What could I do or say to make him believe me?

I felt my wings rustle in the wind. It was so funny to me that I barely noticed they were there. I stretched them out with a thought. I got an idea. Standing up, I stretched my wings more. Looking at Ulquiorra, I told him to follow me as I allowed my wings to take me up into the air. A sense of freedom I'd never known before washed over me as I went higher and higher into Hueco Mundo's night sky. The wind in my face, the feel of the air rushing through my hair. I looked back, making sure Ulquiorra was behind me. He caught up to me quickly, taking my hand in his as we soared through the night. It warmed the hollow hole in my chest being able to experience something so amazing with the man I loved.

Our destination was just ahead of us. The towers of Las Noches were just over the horizon. It wasn't the pristine it was 10 years ago. There were bits and pieces of the surrounding wall all over the desert sands around the buildings. Probably from the battles that were fought here. The tower where Ichigo and Ulquiorra had their epic battle was still standing, only a hundred feet shorter. Memories flashed before my eyes of the night I had watched Ulquiorra turn to dust. I squeezed his hand, assuring myself he was real and with me. I still couldn't help myself from wishing it wasn't all a dream. I prayed that I wouldn't just wake up and find out that none of it was real. That Aubrey or Anniella weren't real.

We landed just outside the walls of Las Noches. There was a giant hole in the wall that would allow us entry into the place that was once my prison. The place where Ulquiorra and I had spent most of our time together. Some of my best memories were here, with him, and I was going to make him see that.

We returned to our normal forms as we walked through the halls. It was surprising that I could do just about anything with only a simple thought. Well, from what I had experienced so far.

"Why are we here?" Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"I know you question how I could have ever come to love you." I started. "I know you think I would have been happier never meeting you."

We stopped in front of a familiar door. Pushing the door open, we walked into what was once Ulquiorra's old rooms. It looked much the same, only with dust and the sands of Hueco Mundo on the floor and some of the furniture. I walked further into the room, sitting on the bed.

"This is the room that I'd realized I loved you."

_**Flashback**_

_I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my forehead. Ulquiorra stood a few feet in front of me, he didn't even look phased at the rigorous training. He'd been doing things like this for years, so obviously this was nothing to him. He looked bored as always. _

_I walked over to a bench. Taking a seat, I took a sip of water from the glass Ulquiorra had someone bring in for me. I watched him walk over to me taking a seat next to me. I tried not to make it obvious that I was staring. I couldn't help the blush that tinted my cheeks at the sight of Ulquiorra without his shirt. He was lean and muscular. He just radiated power even though he didn't look like it. _

_I don't know how long I had been here in Hueco Mundo. I spent most of my days with Ulquiorra training, or in my room. Sometimes Grimmjow would come and visit me. Even Stark and Lillynette would visit once in a while. They would even train with me, to practice taking on multiple opponents. It was fun. They didn't coddle me. They never made me feel like I was a burden. And Ulquiorra, he always pushed me to try harder, to get better. He never made me feel like I was useless. He didn't take it easy on me, but he was careful not to push me too far, too fast._

"_You're getting better, Onna." He spoke, just above a whisper. _

"_Thank you, Ulquiorra. It means a lot to me that you think so." I smiled at him. _

_He looked me in the eyes before looking to the ground. I wondered what he was thinking right now. He didn't look any different than normal, but I could tell there was something bothering him. Something that weighed heavily on his thoughts._

"_Is something bothering you, Ulquiorra?" I asked him, placing my hand on his arm. And surprisingly, he didn't flinch away from my touch._

"_What would you do if you were able to leave this place?"_

_I couldn't help but think there was a hint of sadness in his voice as he asked me the question. I took my hand away from his arm. _

"_I don't know, honestly. I don't want to go back and have everything, everyone be the same way towards me." I sighed. "I know this is going to sound weird, everything considered. But, I'm enjoying my time here. I know I should be scared, but I'm not."_

_He didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor._

"_I like it here. I'm having fun, the most fun I've had in a long time. And I'm enjoying the company too."_

"_You haven't answered the question." He interrupted. _

"_I don't want to leave, Ulquiorra." I whispered. _

_I was shocked at the confession. I wanted to leave this place. But I didn't want to leave Grimmjow, Stark or Lillynette. I didn't want to leave Ulquiorra. But if I left, that would mean I would have to leave them behind. That we would be enemies again. I didn't want any of my friends to get hurt. I didn't want to be the one to hurt one of my friends. I didn't want to hurt someone I loved. _

"_You're such a fool." He finally spoke, standing up. "That is enough for today."_

_I nodded my head sullenly, realizing I had been holding my breath. I don't know what I thought he would say. What I hoped he would say. That I could stay?That I should stay? Stay with him. When had he come to mean so much to me? What exactly did he mean to me? _

_I couldn't dwell on my thoughts right now. Ulquiorra was already at the door of the training room. I quickly stood up and walked over to him. I looked him in the eyes for a moment before walking out the door he held open for me. We walked in silence for a short while before we got to his bedroom door. After training, we always stopped in his room so I could shower in peace. After the night with Nnoitra in the showers, Ulquiorra thought it would be best if I showered here. I appreciated the thought. I knew I didn't have the strength yet to take on Nnoitra, but someday I would. _

_Just like every other day, I took off my boots, leaving them by the door. I went into his bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water, going to the sink looking at my reflection. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so strongly for the man that was my captor? I took off my clothes, opening the door a little to toss them into his room before closing the bathroom door again. Getting into the shower, I let the warm water hit me. Relaxing my sore and tense muscles. With every training session, the tension was less and less. _

_I didn't take long in the shower. I got out quickly, wrapping a towel around me. Looking around, I couldn't find my new clothes anywhere. That was strange. Ulquiorra always put them on the sink so I could get dressed after my shower. I opened the door walking into his room._

_Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed. His back to me. It looked like he was staring off into space. I walked towards him. He didn't even notice me until I was standing right next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked me in the eyes. I could just feel that something was wrong. His eyes were as cold as usual, but the way he was slouching made me think something must really be weighing on him._

"_What's wrong?" I asked quietly._

_He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. Why was he being so weird? I know he's not very talkative, and he can be cold sometimes, but he hadn't even insulted me today. Well, not as much as usual._

"_Ulquiorra, please tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help make it better." I pleaded._

"_Lord Aizen is commencing with the war." He grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder. "He doesn't need you anymore."_

_I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Aizen didn't need me anymore? Does that mean I'm going to die soon? But that didn't explain Ulquiorra's bad mood. Unless…_

"_You have to kill me…" I whispered._

_I backed away from him, my back against the wall. I was going to die._

_Ulquiorra stood up and started walking towards me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He kept getting closer and closer to me. I didn't know if I should make a run for the door, or stay where I was. I didn't know if this was my time to die. I just watched him get closer. But I wasn't afraid. Not of him. I was afraid of the end. I was afraid of never experiencing the things I'd wanted to. Fresh tears started to fall as I thought of all the things I'd never get to do again. I was never going to see my friends again. I was never going to see the sun, or feel grass beneath my feet. Never watch my children grow into adults. I was never going to know what it was like to feel truly loved by someone. _

_Ulquiorra stood right in front of me. Was it my time to die? Was he going to plunge his hand into my chest, crushing my heart? How fitting of an end for me to die by the hands of the man I loved. The man I loved? No. I couldn't. Loving him was the ultimate betrayal to my friends. I couldn't possibly love him. But I did. I don't know when it happened. I don't know how. But I loved the emerald eyed man standing in front of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. _

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest so hard I could almost hear it. I wondered if he knew how he affected me. I looked at him through the tears in my eyes. I prayed if he was going to kill me that it would be fast. I couldn't bear the thought of watching him turn away from me like I was the trash he so often called me. That thought brought more tears to stream down my face. I'm such a crybaby. And he was probably thinking that too. But he didn't know why I was crying so hard. I wasn't crying because I was going to die. I was crying because I loved him and he would never know. He didn't care._

_He raised his hand, placing it on my cheek, wiping away my tears. Why would he do something like that? He just stared at me, never looking away. _

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_You have to kill me, don't you?"_

"_I haven't received any orders to do so." He said, taking a step closer. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief. So, I could live for maybe another hour. That didn't make me feel much better. Aizen could send the order down any minute. And Ulquiorra, ever the obedient servant, would kill me once the order was given. I wondered if he would hesitate even for a moment. If he would make it quick or draw it out painfully. I knew he couldn't really stand me. He only put up with me because of his orders. _

_I pushed him out of my way a little, grabbing the towel at my heart to both keep the towel from falling to the ground, and to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. My mind was running a mile a minute. What was I going to do? What could I even do? I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back to him. A pained expression on his face. _

"_What am I supposed to do, Ulquiorra? I can't just sit here and wait for you to kill me." I cried._

"_Stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you." _

**Authors Note**

Thank you so much for reading. I am truly sorry it took so long to update. I'm also working on a new UlquiHime fanfic "Reaching For You". Check it out if you'd like. I'm hoping that I can upload a new chapter in the next couple of days, for both stories.

As always, constructive criticism, questions and comments are always welcome. Feel free to private message me or comment any ideas you have or would like to see develop in the story. You guys are so awesome! I love you guys! Until next time…


End file.
